Broken Dreams
by RainbowGiraffes
Summary: Wendy, who is the closest to the Famous Ice Mage, Gray, is always by his side 24/7. She tends to get a little (okay maybe extremely jealous) when a certain Water Mage starts taking him away from her. And its not only the Water mage, it's other fairy tail members,too! How far will Wendy go to keep HER Gray by her side forever? Read To Find Out! *I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!*
1. Chapter 1

Gray and Wendy fanfiction.

Chapter 1:Two peas in a pod.

"Hey, Guys!" Mirajane waved at who just walked into the guild. Wendy, Gray and Carla, waved back at Mira, each holding a small brown sack of 500 jewels.

"Popsicle is back!" Gray was greeted by a fist engulfed in fire to the side of his cheek.

"You-!" Gray quickly turned to face Natsu, who was laughing with his, dragon like looking, tongue wiggling in the air. Gray quickly punched Natsu in the chin, sending Natsu to fly all the way into Gajeel, which made him join the fight. Along with Ezra, for some reason.

"There goes the peace and quiet..." Sighed Lucy, who noticed Wendy sat beside her. "How did the mission go?" Lucy casually asked Wendy who already had her usual apple juice in her hands.

"It was actually really fun!" Wendy chirped happily. "Besides the fact that the parents were a little mad for Gray's habit of suddenly losing his clothes." Wendy chuckled.

It was early morning the two, Wendy and Gray, took a baby sitting job for a rich couple that had 17 children. There was only 3 maids, and the couple knew that wouldn't be enough for the 17 children. So they put it as a job request for 1,500 jewels, 500 each for three people. So, Wendy took the job request, knowing if she asked Gray he would say yes.

Gray and Wendy were extremely close, and they don't even know when they did suddenly got close. But, the two had more of a close sibling relationship.

"Of course." Lucy rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm going to look for a job request to take with Natsu and Happy." Lucy got up, saying bye to Wendy and Carla. Happy followed suit, flying behind Lucy to the request board.

"That male cat still always annoys me." Carla said, eyeing Happy. Wendy only chuckled weakly, smiling down at her friend.

That was when Gray seated his half naked self besides Wendy, having scratches all over him and a black and blue on his left eye. Wendy giggled a bit at his state, seeing that Gajeel and Natsu looked exactly like him. But, the great al'mighty Ezra, had no bruises or scratches. Actually, it looked like she didn't even fight!

"She won again, eh?" Wendy asked the obvious, waiting for Gray's sarcastic reply. But it never came. She stared at him, then turning to look at what he was looking at.

Juvia who walked into the guild.

"Gray?" She asked again, just so he wouldn't be staring at the beautiful water Mage.

"Huh?" He asked, startled, but then wincing from the pain in his neck. "Who said that?"

"She did." He looked down at the mature-woman voice that belonged to a white cat. She was pointing to a blue haired mage sitting calmly on the chair in front of him.

"Oh." He said, noticing that she was looking over his scratches. "Sorry, Wendy." He sighed.

"It's okay!" She beamed. "Do you want me to heal you up before Gajeel and Natsu ask?" She asked him. He nodded and she stood up, then walking to him and healing up his bruises.

Behind the two friendly mages, sat Juvia;creepily stalking Gray still. Of course she was about 3-4 tables behind, making sure Gray didn't notice her presence.

"Gray-Sama~" she whined. "Why aren't you so close to Juvia like that?" She asked, noting to herself that the third blue haired female Mage, and also the youngest, was close to 'her' Gray-Sama. She then saw Gray willingly hug Wendy, thanking her and then whispering something into her ear. With that said, Wendy's face was as bright as Ezra's hair. She saw Wendy quickly leave his side with a confused and curious Carla following her to Gajeel and Natsu:who were too busy arguing to even notice the small girls presence.

Juvia continued to stalk her beloved blackish-blue haired ice Mage. She also noted to herself that the cute little Wendy was now her new love rival(besides from Lucy, Ezra and random woman she had seen jump on Gray like he was a fresh tray of cookies).

Gray watched as Wendy healed her two older Dragon slayer brothers with a large smile. Of course Gajeel was barely cracking a smile and Natsu was giving out his famous signature grin before being called for a mission with Lucy. And like an obedient child, he agreed and ran to them.

Wendy came back to Gray with Carla. "Gray, can you come food shopping with Carla and I?" Wendy asked him. Wendy had always had this small crush on Gray. She didn't know why either. Maybe it was because he was handsome? But so was the rest of her male friends! (That she actually talked to.)

"Sure, I got nothing better to do anyways." He got up, walking out the guild with Wendy beside him and Carla beside her. All not knowing Juvia was far behind them, watching there every move.

"Aren't they adorable..?" Mirajane asked Cana who was hugging a whole barrel of Beer. Cana looked at who Mirajane was looking at and the back to her.

"Are ya crazy?" Cana snickered. "Stripper and the shy sky dragon slayer?" She picked up her barrel and chugged down some beer before looking back at the white haired Mage. "It ain't ever going to happen." She said.

"It's just a suggestion." Mirajane pouted, drying a mug.

Wendy and Gray, along with Carla, walked along side each other. "Gray, it's fine, really! I can carry the bags." Wendy went to reach for her grocery bags but Gray pulled up his arms, knowing she couldn't reach them now. Wendy pouted, glaring at him. "Meanie." She pouted. Gray only grinned, staring down at her small figure.

"Why do you always push your self, child?" Glared Carla. "Let the man help you out." She shook her head at Wendy, her small arms crossed over her chest.

"I know..." Pouted Wendy. But she wanted to do things her self. She didn't want to look like she needed someone to depend on. That wasn't something on her list on who she was. Well, at least she hoped not. "Oh, we're here!" Wendy stood in front of a building named Fairy Hills.

"Oh yea..." Gray said, staring at the huge fairy hills place that Wendy stayed at. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now." He handed the small girl the two grocery bags. "See ya, Wendy." She smiled up at him before nodding and saying goodbye also, running into the building.

Wendy walked down the hall to her room, seeing Levy and Erza. "Hey, Wendy!" They wave at her before stopping her. "Romeo wanted to ask you something back in Fairy Tail, so you might want to go back." Levy cheerfully said.

Wendy stared shockingly at the two older woman. "Romeo?" She asked, wanting to make sure she heard right. She talked to him here and there, but not as much as anybody else she knew. He just wasn't her type.

"Yes." Erza nodded.

Wendy agreed to go back, after putting away her groceries. She left them and walked to her door, opening it, because it wasn't locked, and threw her bags on her bed.

"Aren't you going to pretty up first?" Asked Carla when Wendy finished putting away her food. She held her candy in her hand, chewing on one of them at the moment. "Don't you like Romeo?" Carla asked again, staring at Wendy's plain outfit- shorts with a yellow spaghetti top.

"No!" Wendy blushed furiously. "I don't like him like that!"

"But-"

"I didn't know you meant more then a friend..." Wendy blushed even more, her whole face red. Carla snickered at this.

"Tch, okay." The two girls left the room and out the building.

The two girls got to Fairy Tail. Wendy sighed out, exhausted. She was tired from the last missions she was on with Team Natsu. Even though that was Almost three days ago, her body was still kinda weak on strong hits- not being able to ignore strong comebacks like Natsu or Gray.

"Now where is he?" Wendy whispered to herself, looking for the only boy in the guild around her age. She saw Natsu and Lucy, who had come back from there quick mission, by the bar, talking to the White haired mage-Mirajane. She then saw Levy and Gajeel sitting-more like Levy on top of Gajeel- near the darkest corner, kissing and holding each other. "Bleh." Wendy stuck out her tongue at the scene before her. Seeing her brother kissing her friend looked so weird, but she couldn't help but think the couple was so cute together. She then saw Juvia and Gray chatting, along with food on the table. Wendy stopped and stood not so far from them, watching as they laughed and ate.

For a moment she was shocked. But, then she wasn't. Juvia and Gray talked, not as much as he and her, but they talked to each other more after the GMG. But, even though the two mages where friends, Wendy couldn't help but feel jealousy over the water Mage. And it wasn't just over Juvia's physical appearance, it was how much more of an opportunity she had being Gray's girlfriend.

She shook the thoughts out of her head.

What in the hell was she thinking? She just has a school girl crush on Gray- nothing too big. It's not like she wants to go out with him! She blushed at the thought that had passed her small, innocent mind.

"Ah~" Wendy almost dreamily sighed out.

"Wendy? You okay?" She looked down at Carla who stared up worriedly at her. "Why did you stop here all of a sudden? And why did you sigh like that?" Wendy blushed furiously, shaking her head at Carla before walking off to find Romeo, once again.


	2. Chapter 2

Gray and Wendy- two

"Romeo?" Wendy stopped behind Romeo who was talking to Max. "You called for me?" Romeo turned around, facing Wendy. He smiled with a small blush creeping amongst his cheeks.

"Oh, hey, Wendy!" He grinned. He looked around him, noticing there were ears all around, and knowing how Fairy Tail is, they were listening to every word. "Yea, but can we talk outside?" He said, grabbing her hand right when she nodded. He nodded along, quickly walking out the guild doors.

Wendy could feel almost everyone's eyes on them. She just knew they were watching the two. But, when she turned her head back, they, creepily, had turned the heads back and acted as if they were living on with their normal routines. She giggled lightly. When he two young teenagers got outside, Romeo quickly begun to talk.

"Wendy, I really really really like you. Your so nice, pretty, strong and-" He stopped, noticing Carla was there with them. And that made him very uncomfortable again. "Umm..." Wendy noticed this.

"Carla, can you please leave for just a bit?" Asked Wendy with innocence in her timid tone. "Just for a bit.." She added again. Carla stood there and thought. She wanted to hear what Romeo liked about the girl. Yet, she wouldn't be able to hear it if she stood there(quite the opposite,eh?) "Fine, child." Carla sighed. "Thanks, Carla." Carla left them, going back into the guild.

"Like I was saying; Wendy, your a beautiful girl! And your so smart, and nice, and caring, and strong! And-and- your awesome, too! I-I couldn't help but fall for a girl like you." Romeo bluntly said, cheeks still blazed red and body now shaking. Both in excitement and fear. "I...I...I wanted to know if you would like to be my girlfriend!" He yelped out, afraid of what she might say.

Wendy stood there, eyes wide and mouth gaped open. Her cheeks turned pink. She thought many thoughts and emotions would have drowned her hopelessly, but they didn't. She was able to think straight.

"I...I can't...I like someone else. I'm sorry, Romeo."

Now it was Romeos turn to have eyes wide and mouth gaped open. But he quickly straightened his physical self up and stared at Wendy. "Can I ask who it is?" He awkwardly asked. "You don't know him..." Wendy stuttered on her own words. What will he say if she said 'oh, he's older then me, but it's Gray!' She couldn't take the chances. "Ok." Romeo nodded, leaving her outside as he entered the Guild with a sudden rush.

Wendy sighed. She felt bad for the heart broken Romeo. She shook her head and let her legs take her away. She ended up finding herself in a small cafe, a little far from the Guild, but it was really worth the walk. Even though she didn't know how long it was, cause it felt like a second. She wasn't thinking when her legs began to walk away from the guild in stead of into the guild. She also found herself already seated In a booth for two. Even though no one was with her.

"Hello! Welcome to Happy Cafe! I'll be your waitress for this evening, you may call me, Jewels. What would like to drink?" The brunet waitress asked Wendy. Wendy looked down at her menu, that was still closed, and then up at the waitress. Jewels only smiled. "I...umm...would like an apple juice please." Wendy sweetly asked. Jewels smiled. "Is that all?" "Yes." The waitress nodded and left to get the young girls apple juice.

After about a half an hour of leaving the guild alone and ending up inside the cafe sitting on a booth, she spotted Gray and Juvia, along with Carla, inside the Cafe, too. She ducked down, trying to avoid getting yelled at by Carla for leaving with out telling her.

"Wendy, I can see you." She heard Gray say, almost cockily (and she had to admit but he sounded pretty damn sexy.) . She heard his heavy boots hitting the ground along with Juvia's lighter ones. "Wendy," he stared down at her sulking figure. And almost Instantly, Wendy heard Carla's screeching.

"I know..." Wendy sighed out, looking down at her lap in shame. "I'm sorry. I should've told you I was going to the Cafe. But it felt like I was being dragged here." Wendy honestly stated. "I'm sorry again, guys." She frowned. Gray sighed, along with Juvia.

"It's okay." Gray said. "At least we know your safe."

"Juvia is now happy again." Wendy didn't think her missing figure will have such an impact on the whole guild. Not even towards Juvia! She knew Fairy Tail was very caring for their nakama's, and were close like family. But, she never was cared for like a family. So, she didn't know that Fairy Tail would react in such a way to looking for her from yelling out her name;hoping she would appear from the darkness.

"Juvia, can you tell the rest that Wendy is safe and sound in Happy Cafe?" Gray asked Juvia, who already nodded with glee and ran out the cafe with hearts all around her saying 'anything for Gray-Sama!' Gray sat on the other side of Wendy, staring at her sulking figure. "Wendy, it's okay now, don't be so down." He said, still worried about her. She didn't respond back, but all she made was a whimpering sound.

"I denied Romeos love for me." Wendy whimpered out.

"I heard." Gray and Carla accidentally said at the same time. They shared a short glare at each other before looking back at Wendy. "It's okay, though. You don't need to apologize." Gray said, out stretching his arm to pat Wendy's head. "I understand if you don't like him." He smiled at her when she looked up at him.

"But-but!" Carla's sudden change of a mean, grumpy female girl cat changed dramatically when she held her head with her paws, mouth wide open and eyes wide In fear. "Who will Wendy end up with in the future!?" She gasped loudly, catching unwanted people's attention. "She can't possibly date the men in Fairy Tail! They're too old!" Carla screamed, heart pounding. "N-not saber tooth either! Sting and Rogue are brothers to her!" She didn't want her little girl to be single forever. She suddenly stopped screaming when an idea popped into her head. "Speed dating! Perfect!" She chirped, flying out the cafe shop with awkward stares from not only Wendy and Gray, but from other people, too.

"I've never seen Carla react in such a way before..." Wendy said, eyes still wide from shock and worry. She didn't want to be alone forever, either. She wanted that one special guy to sweep her off her feet and they Live happily ever after, just like a fairy tale. "I mean...there's so much people in this town!" She chuckled. "They don't have to be mages." She giggled just a bit, again. But she knew deep down, that even if they didn't have to be mages, she wouldn't except any of them. Her 'small' crush for Gray was always on her mind. She felt like she was betraying him in some way.

"Well, you, little girl," Gray stood up, paying for Wendy's apple juice. "Shouldn't even be thinking about going out with anybody. Not without my approval of course."

"And mine!"

"And mine."

"Same goes for me!"

"Yes."

"Yea, yea, yea, I have to meet the twerp first and beat his ass."

"Way to ruin it, guys." Gray glared at 5 male dragon slayers. "Sting, Rogue?" He said surprised by the fact they where there.

"We heard Wendy gone missing! We had to search for her!" Sting said, looking at Wendy before grinning at her. "Glad to hear your safe, Wens! And we just saw Carla having a major break down near the park...something about being single forever..." Sting and Natsu scratched their heads a bit; thinking, but shrugged it off.

"Yes. Wendy, you worried me." Rogue emotionally said, giving Wendy a small smile before looking down at Frosch who was down at his feet.

"I only came because I like this cafe." Laxus rolled his eyes. But he knew that he also came to just make sure no harm was done to Wendy. Wendy only chuckled at this, saying sorry for worrying them.

"Stop apologizing, Shrimp," Gajeel spoke up, towering over Wendy's now standing figure. She looked up at him as his shadow fell upon her. "That Romeo guy doesn't deserve you; so I understand why you ran away from a freak like him." Wendy chuckled weakly at Gajeels explanation on why she had suddenly disappeared on them.

"Man, Wendy!" Natsu grin, now standing beside Gajeel. "Ya even got Romeo falling head over heels for ya!" He teased, making the sky maiden blush. "You're a hooker! A natural!" It suddenly got quiet between the group. But, a loud painful slap, by 5 different hands, broke the silence. "Ow!" Natsu yelped, holding the back of his bulging head, a large bump now appearing.

"Idiot. Don't use a word you don't know the definition to." Rogues usual poker face was replaced by anger, glaring at Natsu.

"Baka." Sighed the two blond males. Gray rolled his eyes at Natsu.

"Flame- brain, think before you speak." Gray snickered at the sulking Natsu,who was getting physically and emotionally healed by Wendy's healing magic and her weak mumbling of "it's okay, I don't know what that means anyways, either." Or, "it's okay, Natsu-nii, don't worry!"

"Shuat up, Popsicle." Grumbled Natsu. After a bit, they all left, Wendy feeling much better then before. "Man, Lucy is gonna kill me! I told her I would help her move in her new couch!" Natsu yelped, noticing it was already dark. "Bye!" He suddenly zoomed away.

"Slow it down, Salamander!" Gajeel hissed, fixing his now messy hair. He might not have cared how his hair looked before, but he was going on a date tonight with Levy-he had to look good. Not that he was ugly even without his hair done(at least that's what he thought).

"We should be going back, too." The new sabertooth master said, smiling. "See ya guys later I guess. Bye,Wendy!" Sting grinned, feeling the warm hug from Wendy before he and Rogue left. Rogue also getting a hug from Wendy.

"Be safe!" Wendy chirped, waving goodbye to everyone who started to leave. "See yous!" She grinned. She stopped smiling when she heard Gray heavily breathing, as if he was an angry bull. She looked up at him, confused. "What's wrong, Gray?" She asked, noticing he was staring at something from afar.

He looked down at her and he quickly calmed down. And knowing that made Wendy extremely happy. Knowing that she could calm down her crush within a split second, even when he was as angry as bull. Tch, maybe she's a little naive.

"Eh? Why is your face like that?" Gray asked. Wendy was making this weird, day-dreamy face. Her eyes where lazy and dull, almost dark. And her cheeks where blazed red. And then her mouth was even slightly open with the corner reached up to her eat. "Ummm...you okay?" Wendy quickly woke up from her naiveness day dream.

"Oh! Nothing!" Wendy chuckled weakly, walking beside her best friend. "Let's just go!" She walked a little faster to the guild, hoping that he wouldn't ask what the face was about. But, she spoke too soon.

"Why where you making that face for?" Gray asked, almost having a hint of worrisome on the edge of his tone. "You can tell me anything, you know that right?" He grinned down at her, grabbing her and giving her a nuggie. She whined, telling him to stop.

"It hurts!" She whined even louder. He laughed, stopping and letting his arm rest on her head, as if she was a arm rester. "Meanie..." Wendy grumbled, walking into the guild. "And I was umm thinking about my cookies back at home." She quickly added before he could jump her for an answer to his question again. "Nothing big." She chuckled, seeing Juvia with a crying Carla. Wendy confusingly stared at the crying white exceed. "What in the world...?" Wendy pulled Gray towards them. But he quickly put both his arms to his side, completely acting as if his arm was never on her head.

"Why is she crying?" Asked Gray, staring at Juvia for a bit longer then Wendy wanted to him to. She quickly shook her head. She couldn't possibly be jealous that her friend stared at Juvia with pure lust! She knew he and her would be a couple. Or even that he will look at her petite body with lust, also.

"Juvia asked and Carla said she couldn't find a perfect speed dating place for Wendy. Why did Wendy back down Romeo anyways, may Juvia ask?" Juvia asked with innocence, her eyes searching for an answer on Wendy's face or in her eyes. Wendy nervously swallowed her formed saliva, trying to get a good lie from the bottom of her head. She couldn't possibly say she didn't like Romeo, that sounded to harsh. At least to her it did.

"It's obvious that she didn't like him more then a friend." Gray saved her. Wendy let out a long sigh of Relief that she didn't even know she was holding.

"Hmpf. Well, Wendy, let's start heading back home, come child." Carla suddenly got serious again, as if she was bi-polar or something. It surprised Wendy, but she didn't question it.

"You okay walking home alone tonight?" Gray asked the two girls. Carla nodded while Wendy mentally sulked, but still smiled and nodded, agreeing with Carla. "Okay. If you need anything just scream my name-I'm going to the movies with Juvia."

Wendy almost chocked on air! She earned a gasp from the three founder people around her, asking her if she was alright. "Y-yes," Wendy couldn't bare the thought of Juvia and Gray going on a date!

«Get ahold of your self, Wendy!» She thought, mentally slapping her self. «Gray is only a small crush! He would never be yours anyways...»

"Wendy!" Wendy quickly looked up at Gray, who worriedly stared down at her. "What happened?"

"Don't be so worked up," Wendy calmly said, straightening herself and smiling. "I only choked, just a bit, I'm fine! Well, have fun!" She then quickly left, waving goodbye to the rest of the Fairy Tail members that waved and yelled goodbye to her.

She walked silently on the sidewalk, listening to Carla's chattering. She tried to answer all of her questions, because she was partly paying mind to her. She was paying more mind her imagination then her exceed. She couldn't help but feel jealousy. She wanted to stay with Gray! She wanted to hang out with him. She wanted him all to herself. She couldn't even believe her own selfish thoughts. Gray didn't, wouldn't and couldn't, belong to her. He couldn't be hers.

She was thinking way too much.

"Wendy, you okay?" Wendy looked down at Carla who worriedly stared at her. "You look a little down." Carla frowned. Wendy only smiled, going up the flight of stairs to her floor. "It's because of Gray, isn't it?" Wendy stopped jiggling her keys in the key hole. "He's just on a date, he's never going to leave you, didn't he promise you that?" Carla asked, opening the door.

"I'm not worried about him!" Wendy quickly denied. "I'm just worried about Romeo." She frowned, knowing that she was lying to her closest friend. "Imma take shower." She said, walking to her dresser to take out her pajamas. She then walked into the bathroom, undressing after closing the door. She jumped into the hot, steamy water.

_Next Day At Guild._

"Hey Wendy!" Natsu yelled out from across the other side of the guild towards Wendy, who just walked into the guild with a smile like always. "Have you seen Gray?" Natsu asked as he ran up to her, looking for a fight with the Popsicle.

Wendy shook her head. "The last time I seen him was yesterday. Maybe he's on his way here." Wendy cheered Natsu up. Natsu nodded, saying bye to the girl and then running up to Lucy to just annoy her. "Let's go on a job, Carla!" Wendy chirped, going to the Job Request Board anyways.

"Sure, why not." Carla replied, calmly walking towards Wendy. "Why not this one?" She pointed up at one that was similar to her last Job with Team Natsu. But, this one was killing demon possessed dogs.

"Yea! That's perfect!" She grabbed the paper and ran to Mirajane, who was handing Juvia a glass of Water. "Mirajane," Wendy started when she walked passed her. "Mirajane..." The mage walked pass her again like she was a ghost. Wendy stared sadly at the beauty as she kept on taking orders and giving their orders to the mages. Wendy waited for her, but when it passed for about a good 8 minutes, Wendy gave up and yelled, "Mirajane!" That's when Mirajane stopped and so did the mages. "I would like to take this job." She handed the shocked Mirajane the request.

"Sorry, Wendy! I didn't hear you the first time you called." Wendy only smiled when she wanted to reply sarcastically to her. "Gray isn't coming with you?" She asked. "I think you should take someone else, Wendy."

"Why you say that?" Wendy asked innocently.

"Well," Mirajane started. "These are Demons, that possessed a few dogs, that could be very dangerous! You've already seen my Demon Take Over, hai?" She asked, yet already knowing the answer. Wendy nodded, now understanding where Mirajane was coming from. "Why not wait for Gray and ask him-I'm sure he'll agree to go along with you." Mirajane suggested to the young girl.

"I will." Wendy smiled, sitting at a table with Carla. Wendy let out a long sigh. "When is he ever coming?" Wendy mumbled. But a certain 'Medal Head' dragon slayer heard her. He pulled a chair, actually stole the chair Max was sitting on, and sat in front of Wendy. Wendy noticed him and smiled. "Hey, Gajeel-Nii!"

"Hey, shrimp." Was Gajeels way to saying hi to his dragon slayer sister. "What's wrong?" He asked, even though he didn't sound like he cared. Wendy shook her head, meaning nothing. But, Carla decided to tell Gajeel herself. "We're waiting for Gray." Carla said. Gajeel nodded but didn't understand why she would look down like that. "She's a lil down since he didn't walk her home last night." Carla rolled her eyes. Wendy squeaked lightly, blushing. Now she couldn't deny it. Gajeel snorted at this, rolling his eyes.

"Tch. Don't be so down. It was it only once. I know he won't do it again." The black haired man stood. "Next time, ask someone else if yer don't want to be alone in the dark." Then he left. Wendy only smiled.

"I wasn't alone though..."

"Speak of the Devil." Carla tched. Wendy looked at what-or rather who- she was staring at. Wendy gleamed, quickly shooting out of her seat. Not only was she happy that Gray had finally come to Fairy Tail, but Juvia wasn't with him! Now she had him all to herself!

Wendy mentally slapped herself.

«What's wrong with you, Wendy!?» Wendy mentally screamed at herself. «You sound like an over obsessed girlfriend!» She yelped. She didn't want to be one of those 'He's mine' friend! (Even though it's already happening.) «Juvia is his friend too, and so is the rest of the guild. Stop being so selfish.»

Wendy ran to Gray, surprising him and even herself. She jumped on him, hugging him tightly. She felt his muscular arms wrap around he petite body, also hugging her. "Heh, I was only gone for a day." Gray chuckled out. But, Wendy didn't care. She wanted to hold him whenever she can.

She let go of him, now staring up at him as her smaller body stood not so far from him. She was actually awfully close to him. "Can you come with me on this job request, please! If you're not busy of course," Wendy asked. Gray nodded quickly, as if he was waiting for this day to come. Wendy grinned, thanking him for joining before running off to Mirajane with Carla hot on her heels.


	3. Chapter 3

Gray and Wendy-3

_In train_

Wendy and Gray, along with Carla, sat on the booths in the train. Carla and Wendy held their bags filled with clothes and other girl stuff. Gray also held his bag, also filled with clothes and whatever a guy needs. The three of them had been on the train for about an hour, talking to each other and eating food, they had finally got to their distination. As they walked off the train, the job request in Wendy's small hands, they began to notice how thick and heavy the air was. And how foggy, even in the afternoon light, the town was. They can feel the towns folks griefs on their own shoulders as it poisoned the air.

"This place is kinda scary..." Wendy mumbled to herself, also taking notice on how quiet the town was, even when the people was around town, Coming in and out of stores. "Don't you think, Carla?" Wendy whispered, wanting to be quiet so Gray wouldn't hear her. Carla shrugged it off, saying it was just the bad pollution. But, Wendy didn't think so. She just knew that the town held people that let sorrow hang around them, instead of fighting them off.

"There," Gray pointed to a short man with thick, black glasses. He had a long, thin noes with large, black, Beady eyes. "Com'on, Wendy." He walked over to the man, with Wendy not so far behind him. Gray could literally feel the pain coming off the man, also. "Hello," Gray said, standing in front of the man. The man sadly smiled, showing off his silver and golden teeth. "I'm Gray, and this is Wendy and Carla." He pointed at the Said people.

"We came here for your request." The man nodded at Wendy. He then told them where exactly the demon dogs would usually appear and disappear. While walking with the man, also known as Billy, they were told that the Demon Dogs ONLY came out at night. This made sense though.

When the three friends finally got the hotel, they decided to stay in separate rooms(Even though Wendy hated the idea, Carla had convinced Gray on not letting her share a room with him.). Wendy and Gray went up stairs and took their own hallways to their own rooms. When Gray got to his room, he felt kinda bad for leaving Wendy. He liked it when they shared a room. Not in a creepy, pedophile way. He just hated being alone. Even if he didn't show it unlike Wendy.

"Damn," Gray hissed, putting a hand through his blackish/blue locks. He let out a defeated sigh as he unpacked, not caring about his surroundings. "We should've shared." He said, now putting his clothes in the dresser. He had taken notice of Wendy's weird behavior around him. Not only did she stare lustfully at him, but she began to stay by his side even more now. Like she didn't want to leave his side for anything! He didn't mind the fact to be honest though. He liked knowing that she cared for him. But, he liked to hang out and do other stuff, like adult stuff(if you know what I mean.) once in a while without her clinging to his arm. But, he, to be fully honest, didn't like leaving her side either. She was so innocent;pure;lively;lovely! She was everything he wanted in a sister! He wouldn't let anybody, or anything, hurt what he loved.

"Better start getting ready for tonight."

Wendy laid in her bed, watching the white, puffy, pillows in the sky began to grow closer to each other, working together as a team to block the happy, warm sun away from the world. Wendy couldn't help but be a little mad at Carla and Gray. How could she keep her away from her Gray! She, Wendy, knew that maybe, just maybe, that it was a possibility. That she could be Gray's. That he could love her like she loves him. But that was like fighting off four hundred dragons with just one petite Mage. How was it possible?

Wendy snuggled into her blankets. The room was extremely cold, and she wasn't sure why. It was starting to be the beginning of winter;which meant the hotel was supposed to be hot. "Wendy, start getting ready for tonight, it's gonna be cold outside. So wear something comfortable." Carla said before leaving into the bathroom. Wendy nodded, getting up and getting out her skinny jeans and a 'Fairy Tail.' T-shirt. Wendy threw them on before jumping back into her bed. She let out a dreamy sigh.

_At Night._

"Wendy! Get up, com'on!" Carla shook Wendy's sleeping form. But Wendy didn't budge, still slightly snoring. "Don't let me tell Gray that you snore!" Wendy, hearing this, shot up, eyes wide open like she was wide awake-and she was. "Good, now let's go! Gray has been waiting in the lobby for about a good 6 minutes now." Carla sighed out, jumping off the bed. Wendy let out a quick yawn before nodding. She jumped off the bed and ran out the hotel room with her keys in her hand. She ran down stairs, not thinking to take the elevator(mostly because the stairs was closer to her room.)

When she got down to the lobby, she could see Gray looking around, really at nothing. She smiled as he caught her and she, not surprising Gray, had smiled first. She walked up to him, and without thinking, she asked. "Thinking about Juvia?" She asked. It kinda surprised her, though. Because she couldn't believe she asked him that. But then again, she couldn't help but ask. Because she noticed how he stared at her. And she knew they way he looked when he was thinking about her. She knew Gray was surprised too. But his cheeks went completely red. "I mean, let's go!" She ran out the building with Carla hot on her heels.

«I hope he doesn't think I'm weird.» Wendy cried mentally. She felt Gray's tough, strong, cold presence beside her, though. They walked around in the night, listening to anything abnormal. Wendy couldn't hear anything besides the gentle drops of rain on the concrete. She liked the quiet once in a while, and she's sure Gray did too. So, she didn't bother starting a conversation. «Gosh, I can't believe I said that to him.» Wendy couldn't drop the subject. She couldn't just pretend that she didn't act like a jealous creep.

"Wendy," Gray put a hand in front of Wendy. But, accidentally, and not knowing, had gripped on her small, almost-flat chest. He yelped loudly, eyes wide and hand flying back to his side. "Wendy I'm so sorry!" He apologized quickly, noticing that Wendy's cheeks were extremely red. She let her eyes trail down to the concrete as she listened to Carla and Gray arguing.

"It's okay, really!" She said, almost too happily. She wasn't going to lie to herself, but he did indeed scared her. Not because he did touch her there, but because of how random out of the blue it was. She didn't mind that he touched her. Truthfully, she wished it happened more often. "He didn't hurt me, so it's okay!" Wendy grinned, hoping that she stopped the two from yelling. They did and listened to Wendy. "Okay, now, What was the reason we stopped, Gray?" Wendy asked Gray, staring up at him.

Gray quickly collected himself, trying to get the image of what had happened only a minute ago out of his head. "I heard something over there." He pointed to a open field. "Let's go," he quickly ran over to the grassy field with Wendy and Carla hot on his heels.

When the three finally got there, they saw what they truly didn't imagine. With a whole bunch, maybe around 9-15 Demon Possessed Dog's, One in particular held the arm of a woman, chewing and chomping on it like it was a chew toy. It was huge, about 10 feet tall, and indeed very muscular. You can literally see it's blue and red veins popping out its skin as it pumped blood through the body. The dogs, all of them, had at least 6 horns in total. Two on its head, two on its sides, one on each, and two long, thick ones on its spine. They all had pure, red eyes, that seemed to shake your bones till you fell.

Wendy, in complete despair, prayed that she was strong enough to at least kill half of them. She could smell the dead body's of people as they laid on the ground around the Demon Dogs feet. She watched as Carla's eyes got dark and wary, possibly even folded up in fear. She looked up at Gray, who was staring at the Demon Dogs with determination. She liked that about Gray. How he knew and believed that he could kill the win a battle.

She jumped when she heard a high pitched, screech. It was heard through out the field. She saw the Demon's staring at HER, with pure evil as they somehow wickedly grinned. And without even thinking, watched as they charged straight toward her. Her mind was thinking way too fast for her to even remember what she had thought about a second ago. But, she was welcomed back to reality when she heard something smash into little pieces. She blinked a few times before understanding that Gray had blocked them both with a large ice Shield. Wendy quickly got down to business and whispered a technique that she knew would at least slow the beginning of the charging Demon Dogs.

"Sky Dragons Wing Attack!"

"Ice Make:Ice Hammer!"

And with that, the two Mages began to start fighting off the Demon Dogs. But, Gray couldn't help but notice that the Demon Dogs cared more about Wendy. They constantly charged at her when ever they had the chance, and he would always be there on time to help her kill it. He was trying to figure it out, because it kept nagging him. About why the dogs only charged at Wendy. He couldn't seem to figure out what gender the body's underneath them were. But, sadly, it was no use since he couldn't stare long at the body's before he began to get sick to his stomach and the Demons will come charging at him.

Wendy could tell Gray was thinking hard. But she wasn't sure about what. And she didn't want to know either. She actually didn't want to think about anything that could distract her. So, paying mind to her hits, she can see that less and less of the demons were left standing. She smiled to herself, proud that she didn't get a scratch on her delicate body once.

But she thought too soon.

With one quick look to Carla, Wendy didn't think that could quickly change with in a second. With a quick rise of the Demon Dog's front leg, he swooped down and slapped Wendy away into a clean opening of the field. Wendy let out a loud, blood curling scream. She felt her body being flown into the air before hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'. Wendy couldn't help but let out loud screams of pain when she felt her side began to crumble underneath her. She had landed on her side, breaking a rib or two.

Gray couldn't help but stare in pure horror when he saw Wendy's body fly into the air like a ragged doll. But he was quickly over taken by rage and began to use his full strength and power to kill the last three Demon Dogs. He could tell that two of the Demon Dog's where blocking his view from Wendy, who was being approached by the biggest of the Demon Dog's, the one who had struck Wendy with great pride and anger. He looked back at the body's of dead people. Then he figured it out. The dirty clothes of just gowns, and tiny body's and hands, but not too tiny to be compared to a child.

These Demon Dogs only ate women.

"Ice make:Lance!" Gray yelled, aiming at the smallest Demon Dog. And it seemed to be the weakest one, too. Because it quickly died with that one small strike. He then looked at the second biggest one. He could tell he was a fighter, with the scars written all over his body. Gray couldn't help but shudder under his stare. But Gray quickly called upon a spell, "Ice Make:Arrows!" And one after an other, he attacked the Demon with swift spells.

"Ice make:Battle Axe!"

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!"

He yelled, and with one final blow, the Demon Dog was down, slowly dying as it's body crumbled away. He then looked at the area Wendy was at. He could hear Carla's screams throughout the battle. He was afraid of what he will find if he kill Demon Dog after it was too late. So he made his run fast, and steady, being afraid to yell Wendy's name in fear.

Wendy watched as the fist of the Demon Dog rise up above its head, ready to smash her head open. Wendy, feeling like it was perfect timing, closed her eyes tightly and screamed out her lovers name loudly, praying that he will come save her. And he did.

And the last thing Wendy heard before she fully went unconscious, was the yelling of Gray and the screeches of the Demon Dog.

Gray leaned beside Wendy's slightly moving body. He had killed the Demon Dog with pure rage, but he knew that apart of him felt pleasure. He wasn't sure why, either. Maybe it was because the Demon Dog had dared to hurt something he loved so deeply. Or maybe it was the fact that he had killed thousands of people, along with almost killing his beloved Wendy. Either way, he knew that nothing got away with hurting his Nakama's. He had hurriedly picked up Wendy's motionless body into his shaky hands and arms. With it beginning to heavily rain (to fit the mood perfectly he had thought when he looked up into the sky, watching the blood trail off his body and gently land on Wendy's instead), he had stood on his shaky feet, and began to run back down to the town, knowing there had to be a clinic somewhere around there. And if not, he knew there would be one not too far.

After about a good ten minutes of him running, he had ended up in a clinic after all. A small one to be exact. But he didn't care at the time, and rushed in. The woman had noticed the small girl in his arms and rushed to him, showing him to a room that would keep the small girl in his arms alive. He was sent to leave the room so the woman could frustrate on her work. She was the only one there by the time. And Gray completely understood. It was extremely late by the time he killed the last three Demons. Possibly around 1 in the morning.

After doing what needed to be done, Gray was allowed to go see Wendy. Since then, he hadn't left her side. No matter what, even when he needed to use the bathroom, or need a drink of water, he didn't move. He didn't even move when the doctor suggested she cleaned his cuts and healed his bruises, he answered her with a 'it's only cuts and bruises, it's okay. Thank you though.' And she hadn't bothered him since. He had though fallen asleep beside's Wendy small body, his head on his forearms as they rested on the bed Wendy was on.

Gray sighed, Staring at the sleeping figure before him. She has been on this bed for a day already, and Gray was growing wary. He turned to face Carla, who was sleeping on a chair in front of Wendy's bed. He looked back at Wendy quickly when he heard groans and moans. He pushed himself off his chair, his chair flipping back. But he didn't bother to pick it up.

"Ugh," Wendy gently opened her eyes, her hand outstretching to rub them. She yawned, making it obvious that she was still tired. "G...Gray?" She whimpered out, looking his way. Gray flashed a grin at her, exploding with happiness. "What happened?" She leaned up on her elbows, staring at a very happy Gray.

Gray told her everything that happened, but in a rushy tone. He stared at Wendy longly for her response when he finished. Wendy formed a large smile, desperate how much her body hurt. "Thank you so much," Wendy always knew Gray would come to her aid no matter what happened. She pranced at Gray, holding his muscular and stinky body with a tight embrace. She didn't care how much he stank, she didn't want let him go. "I'm sorry though. I should've been more careful." Wendy whimpered out.

Gray wrapped his arms around her too, smiling with relief. He didn't want to let go of Wendy's small, petite frame. He wanted to hold her close and know that she was safe with him. They let go of each other and shared a stressful sigh."Accidents happen," Gray shrugged it off. "I'll wake up Carla." He walked over to Carla after picking up his chair. He gently touched Carla and she quickly woke up. She spotted Wendy's form up and she grinned widely. Carla jumped into Wendy's arms, laughing.

After Gray and Wendy took separate showers and got redressed in their same clothes from the night before(which were torn and barely even called clothes anymore.). They left the clinic like nothing ever happened and walked back to the Hotel. They ignored the towns folk stares and continue their way to the hotel. Gray and Wendy went their separate ways to their own rooms.

Carla followed Wendy with a smile. Wendy opened the door to her room and smiled brightly as she found everything was cleaned up and was very neat, with the sun light shining through the windows. "Mmm," Wendy chuckled lightly. "Smells like vanilla." Wendy dug into her clothes, grabbing Her red and white frilly dress. She quickly changed into them and began to pack her bag.

"Wendy," Carla said. Wendy looked down at Carla, a smile dancing across her beautiful features. "Never mind." Wendy stared confusingly at her. "Don't stare at me like that, child." Carla hissed lightly, turning away to pack her bag as well.

Wendy shook her head, getting the thoughts out of her head on why Carla didn't finish her sentence. After packing her bag, she walked out the room with Carla hot on heels. She looked for Gray's room number. "Hmm," she then Finally found it, knocking on the door lightly. After a minute or two, the door swung open. She stared up at Gray, noticing how bruised his body was. And she did remember that he did get hit a couple times, too. His tang-top showed off his old small battle scares, and new black and blues.

His dark blue eyes stared down at Wendy's Carmel brown. "You ready?" He asked her. She quickly nodded and he nodded too, walking into the room real quick to grab his bag. "Okay, let's go get our reward." He closed the door and walked down to the main lobby with a smiling Wendy who joyfully skipped like nothing in her body hurt. And it didn't.

"Gray," Wendy looked up at Gray as he handed the Lobby man his room key, along with Wendy's. After so, Gray looked down at Wendy when they began to walk off. "What I said a couple nights ago, I didn't mean it." She whispered out.

Gray remembered the incident like it only had happened a moment ago. He only calmly shook his head. "It's nothin to worry 'bout, Wendy." He said, keeping his gaze on the path ahead of him. Wendy didn't think so though. She felt like a noisy friend when she said that. "I guess," Wendy said, and that was the last thing she had said for the rest of the day.

When the two had finally got the mans, the one who had requested the job, local jewelry store, they received each a ring, and then their money. The two mages both got enough to buy at least one outfit and then the rest for food and drinks. Possibly even a pair of shoes. Which Gray knew Wendy wouldn't do; she hated Shoe Shopping.

Gray, Wendy, And Carla had finally gotten to the train station, catching the Train right on time before it rode away. The two friends huffed and puffed as they sat in their seats, watching Carla roll her eyes. "That was close," Gray stated, laughing lightly. Wendy nodded in agreement.

"Your the one who wanted to walk 5 miles per hour, Gray." Carla snickered lightly at him. Gray rolled his eyes and only gave out a weak chuckle. "Ugh, Gray," Carla started.

"Your clothes." Wendy blushed heavily as she found out he was only in his black boxers (along with red hearts all over it.)

"Ah! What happened to my clothes!?" Gray yelped, standing up and searching for his clothes. Wendy couldn't help but laugh when the rest of the passengers on the train stared at him like he was a mad man. Wendy gave Gray a grin to cheer him up when he couldn't find his clothes. "Damn, they must be outside." He cursed.

He couldn't believe he didn't notice it before! He shouldve known when everybody was staring at him weirdly.

After an hour or so in the train, they had finally got to Mangolia. The three friends stepped off the train, With Gray still in his boxers, and Wendy not caring very much. She held Carla in her arms as Carla stared ahead, not bothering to even start a conversation. People stared at the three, mostly Gray, weirdly. Mothers hid their children's eyes from the shocking sight and Husbands dragged the wife's away rather quickly.

"We're back!" Gray shouted when he bursted through Fairy Tail's large doors with, a little scratched up and bandages wrapped around her ankle, Wendy by his side. The guild was loud, and if it was possible (of course it was possible this is Fairy Tail!) they had gotten even louder, waving hello and screams of hello's from the back of the guild. The three mages walked over to Mirajane, who was doing nothing but drying a mug.

"Hey, Gray! Hello, Wendy and Carla!" Mirajane greeted them. The three smiled before something caught Gray's attention.

"Where's Flamebrian? And Lucy?"

"And Erza?"

"Don't for get bout that Blue cat."

Mirajane let out a giggle, settling the glass mug on the wooden counter. "Team Natsu went out to local carnival not too far from here." Mirajane stated, noticing Gray was looking for someone else, also. And she knew exactly who it was. "Juvia also went along, with Gajeel and Levy." She once again stated.

"Oh, okay." Gray nodded. He looked down at Wendy, who was paying mind to nothing but thin air. He smiled down at her, noticing that most of her her bruises, that he noticed on the walk to the train, was already gone. "Wendy," he started. Wendy looked up at him. Her heart skipped a beat and she let a large smile form across her face. "Do you wanna go? I'll take you." He said. "I don't have anything to do today, anyways." He shrugged.

Wendy's heart bursted into joy. It was like a dream come true! Gray asking her out. Well, not exactly going out...but it's kind like going on a date, right? Wendy couldn't help but mentally Fangirl at the thought of Her and Gray going on a cute, romantic date.

"Yea!" She grinned. Carla rolled her eyes. But she noticed how happy Wendy was. She couldn't figure out why she was so happy, since she always hanged out with out him. Carla didn't think much of it cause she then looked at Mirajane and then back to Wendy.

"I'm going to stay home, Wendy. Why don't you and Gray just go along without me." Carla said, not feeling so well all of a sudden. Wendy frowned but nodded at her. "I'll carry your bags home." Carla said, grabbing Wendy's small bag. Wendy nodded.

"Okay, well, bye Mirajane!" Wendy waved goodbye to Mirajane as she also waved goodbye. Gray walked out the guild with Wendy and Carla, Carla going her separate way. "Your going to put clothes on, right?" Wendy chuckled lightly. Gray looked down at himself, honestly forgetting that he was only wearing his boxers.

"Shit!" He yelled out, angrily trying to get home even faster now. Wendy let out a laugh as she watched his form waddle away in complete rush. She walked not too far behind him, smiling still. She had to be honest with herself though, Gray in his boxers always got her embarrassed but she couldn't help but laugh anyways. She wasn't laughing at him of course, at least that's what she hoped. "Aha! We're here." He dug into his bag for his keys and unlocked his front door.

Wendy looked up at Gray's small, cute house. It wasn't close to other houses and the guild, but it wasn't too far either. The house was a pale, cold gray. The roof a little darker, but it was all made out bricks, too. The door was a perfect shade of black, with a silver door knob. One widow settled one each side of the door.

"Home sweet home," She heard Gray mumble quietly, looking back to make sure Wendy was following him. He had told Wendy many times that she was allowed to come to his house anytime she wanted. Of course she has to tell him first through the Communication Lacrima Crystal. "Com'on Wendy," Wendy stepped into his home, looking around the familiar house.

It was a simple one story house. The kitchen was In The back along with the small round table. The living room was where the main door was, along with his t.v. The house was as gray and cold as it was on the outside. The whole house was a pale gray, the roof a clean white. The couch was black, along with a black coffee table.

When they got there, Wendy couldn't help but let her jaw drop. "Woah!"

"I'll be right back, Wendy." Gray said. Wendy smiled and nodded, sitting down on the couch. Gray then left to his room. Wendy looked around, then got up. She walked over to the small bathroom, turning on the light. She stared at her reflection, noticing how her hair was a little messy.

"I can't go out with Gray like this!" She yelped, tuning on the faucet. "I have to look my best." She told herself, fixing her hair. She wet her hands and began to wet the top of her head since it was frizzy. Her long blue hair was now down, but she quickly pulled it to the side of her head and began to braid it. It wasn't the best braid, but she liked it messy. It was cute, at least to her it was. She then looked at her outfit.

"Okay I'm ready!" Wendy heard Gray yell. She nodded and tuned off the bathroom light and went back to the living room. "Oh, there you are," but right then, Wendy had tripped over a shoe, and landed face first into the ground.

"Owwww." She whined. Gray held in his chuckle and went to help her up. "You're so clumsy sometimes." He shook his head playfully. But, Wendy only cheekily smiled and scratched her temple. "Yea, I guess I am." She giggled. They both hurriedly left the house, going towards the festival.

When the two mages finally got to the festival, Wendy couldnt help but let her jaw drop. "Woah!"


	4. Chapter 4

Gray and Wendy-4

When the two had gotten to the festival, Wendy's jaw had dropped. "Woah!" She gleamed. "It's so pretty!" Wendy cheered. Gray gently smiled at her. "Come on, let's go!" Wendy grabbed his hand, not caring if they passed Juvia, and ran into the large crowd.

"Wendy calm down," Gray laughed, being dragged by the smaller form. He let her drag him anyways, though, admiring the Carnival lights. It was the beginning of the sunset, and he found out, by all the papers random people were passing as they passed along, that the Carnival closed rather late. So the two had enough time to go on ALL the rides. And even play the games. "We have a lot of time left." He said, noticing that she stopped in front of a game.

"Good thing I always keep my money on me," Wendy said happily, about to take some out to play the 'Pop The Red Balloons' Game. "Woah, woah, woah," Gray stopped her on her tracks. "Let me pay," he said. Wendy stared up at him, cheeks flushed red and eyes sparkled with joy. she slowly smiled. It was like a dream come true! "It's like a date, Wendy." He gently smiled at her.

Either way, her kind instinct wouldn't let him pay for the games. "No, no, lemme pay!" She stopped him by grabbing ahold of his wrist. She saw his mouth opened and before he could even say anything, she said, "Let's make a deal, then." Wendy started. Gray eased his hand and stared at her with an eyebrow arched.

"Continue."

"If you pay for the tickets for the rides, then I'll pay for all the games we decide to play." Wendy grinned. Gray hummed a bit, thinking. Sure, he said it was like a date, and when a guy takes a girl on a date, he has to pay. But then again, if he did, his whole payment would be gone and then he would have nothing to buy for food.

"Okay. Seems fair." He nodded. Wendy grinned and paid the attendant the money to play one game. The attendant told Wendy the rules of the game before she began. "You got this Wendy!" Gray cheered. Wendy grinned, grabbing the three darts. She looked at the red balloons trying to aim perfectly at them. There was only three red balloons, all in different places with other colored balloons.

Wendy sulkily walked away from the game with Gray. "I can't believe I didn't even pop one." Wendy cried. What a failure she had thought to herself when the last dart almost hit the attendant. Gray walked away with Wendy towards the ticket booths, telling her she could find other games she was better at. "I hope."

"You will." Gray paid the man for the tickets and got 60 tickets. "Come on, let's get going on the rides."

Wendy and Gray stood by each other's side, going on many rides together. The first one was Devil's Spinner. Which you sat in a red or black ball, that closed once the ride started to get ready. It was dark, and then you'll start spinning. First it'll start low, spinning, and then it will rise into the air. Gray, who hated the ride, had held Wendy the whole time. He was a little ashamed that the darkness and constant spinning scared him to death. He couldn't help but feel embarrassed that he held Wendy for protection though, and she was having fun the whole time anyways. When the ride was done, the two jumped out quickly, Gray almost hurling and Wendy still laughing due to so much fun and the fact Gray held her in his arms the whole time.

The next ride they had gone to was Music Lover. It was more of likely a kiddie ride, but Gray got on with her anyways. You had to sit on a medal cart, and your were buckled in. The cart will start playing music and then you had to guess the song, by clicking in the screen that the cart carried. If you got it wrong, you moved up a foot. And it keeps going up. If you got it right, it stayed where it was. Of course, They had gotten most of them wrong, and on the last choice, which they gotten wrong, they had went down the small, but steep hill. It was like just jumping off a mountain.

"I hate rides..." Gray mumbled, walking pass all the games with Wendy, who was smiling and not feeling sick one bit. Wendy looked up at the sky, seeing how dark it was now. And how the jewels in the sky twinkled. "Look, it's Lucy and Natsu!" Gray pointed out, seeing them by the Lemonade stand. Wendy grinned, running over to them.

"Hey Natsu and Lucy!" Wendy smiled happily at the two. Lucy and Natsu looked down to see their blue haired friend.

"Oh, hey Wendy!" Natsu grinned. "You're here, too! Who did you come with?" Lucy asked Wendy. Wendy felt her cheeks heat up and her heart skip a beat. She wanted to tell them that HER Gray had taken her there as a date. But she knew that it would make Natsu and Gray start arguing.

"With Gray!" Wendy beamed. Right then, Gray appeared. "Flamebrain,"

"Snowman." She saw Lucy roll her eyes before ordering a large cup of Lemonade. "Erza and Medal head is here too! So is Levy and Juvia." She looked back up at Natsu.

"Yea, Mirajane told us that." Gray said. "Me and Wendy are going to the Fun House, do you guys want to come?" Gray asked. Wendy mentally punched Gray. It was her and him time! Even if she did like hanging out with Natsu and Lucy, she and Gray were on a date and they deserved alone time.

"Sorry but we already told Gajeel and Levy we'll go on the Ferris wheel with them now." Lucy frowned. Gray only shooed it off, saying it was okay. The pink haired and blond Mage left them, leaving Wendy and Gray go their separate ways.

"Err, Gray," Wendy started, nervously staring at the clowns that collected the tickets. "Those clowns are kinda scary." Gray only smiled.

"It's okay, they don't go in. They just collect the tickets." He walked up to one giving the clown his ticket. "Give him your ticket." Gray instructed Wendy. Wendy shakily handed the clown the ticket. Before he could even thank her, she was gone with Gray. She didn't want to stay there any longer.

"Woaah!" Wendy stared at her tall reflection. "I look so weird!" She laughed. "How do you look?" She pulled Gray over and he replaced her. "Haha!" She laughed an pointed at his extremely tall figure. Gray chuckled along with her.

"Oh look!" Gray dragged her to a wavy one. "Haha!" He pointed at the mirror, laughing at how weird the two looked. He had to be honest, but he didn't think he would have this much with the blue haired Mage. Of course he liked hanging out with Wendy, but he wasn't sure if hanging out with her all the time wasn't teaching her that she and he had other friends that they would like to hang out with. But, for some odd reason, he felt like he HAD to stay by her side now. He was with her when she got hurt. He should've been there for her right when the Demon Dog was in front Of her.

"Gray...?" Gray looked down, but didn't see Wendy. He frantically looked up as turned a bit, seeing Wendy standing by the corner of the mirror. He let out a sigh of relief. "Are you coming still?" She asked innocently, cocking her head to the side. Gray nodded, walking after her. She smiled and quickly disappeared behind the mirrors.

"Ow!" Wendy rammed right into a mirror when she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. Of course, that was because she was paying more mind to her daydreams then reality. She rubbed her forehead and glared at her own reflection, cursing at it in her head. She looked back to make sure Gray was behind her, but he wasn't. She worriedly looked back ahead of her, noticing there was no more mirrors ahead now. She walked forward, passing through weird, curly colorful strands of thick paper strings.

"Where could she be?" Gray asked himself as he made a sharp turn. He was yet in other room that was filled with mirrors. They circled around him, and he could've sworn he saw a different person in each. But they all looked exactly like him of course. He turned around to leave, but found himself staring into his reflection. "What?" He turned a bit, to leave, but found his own reflection staring confusingly at him. He glared at it before turning once again. He did this a few more times before growing frustrated and pushing the mirrors out of his way.

Wendy looked left and right, noticing they both lead somewhere. She decided to take the left one, noticing no one else was there the whole time Gray and she was there. She didn't see, or even hear, anybody. She was sure they were the only ones-if Gray was even still inside the weird fun house. Wendy walked into a turning tunnel, that actually looked like the midnight sky. She walked through it, getting dizzy. "Wow." She mumbled, looking up at the painted stars. Right then, she had fell right onto the floor, kissing it. She quickly got up, dusting herself off. She angrily looked ahead, noticing there was some kind of swirly stair way. There was one leading upstairs and then one leading down stairs. She decided to go upstairs.

Gray walked pass weird balloons with painted faces. He desperately tried to figure out how in the world he had lost Wendy anyways. He was following her and the next thing he knew, she was gone! He couldn't believe he was so focused on his own day dreams that he had lost track of his dear friend. Gray then came to stop, looking both Left and right. He noticed the right hall was completely filled with weird strings that were colorful. He could also see that there was colorful cylinder steps. He decided to take the left.

Wendy walked up the stairs, noticing how far apart they were becoming. She desperately tried to not look down, afraid she will fall. When she finally got to where the steps ended, she found herself face to face with a life size card board of an Clown. She worriedly stared at it, scared to find out what will happen if she stepped around it. But, she did anyways, noting that there was nothing behind it. She took a step ahead, and suddenly found herself in a web of balloons along with curly strings again. She growled, falling into a pool of tiny, colored balls. She walked, at least tried, to the exit of the weird play bin. She stepped out and looked back, gasping to find herself staring at something totally different. There was only mirrors now.

Gray walked into the turning tunnel, not really bothered by it. He then ran across a card board Clown, it's eyes burning into him. He shuddered at the Clowns stare and walked around it, falling right into the play pin filled with colorful, plastic stars. He growled, trying to ignore the sharp edges. "I'm never coming In here again." Gray angrily mumbled under his breath. When he had finally gotten out of the play pin, he found himself faced with a stair case leading down stairs. He walked down the steps, holding the railing. He noticed how the steps started to depart and the railing began to get smaller and smaller the further he went. When he finally reached ground, he was already in a pit of darkness, with little light. He worriedly looked for the wall, but couldn't find it. All he saw was complete darkness the next few moments. When he finally found solid again, besides the ground he was stepping on, he was already up the stairs.

Wendy confusingly stared at the mirrors. She decided she didn't want to know what happened and continued to walk down the hallway. The walls were all different, but all black and white. They were different patterns, but each became small and smaller the further she went down the hall, making the hall look smaller. Wendy panicked a bit, nervously looking back but only finding more black and white patterns. "It's okay, Wendy, you'll get through this creepy place." Wendy whispered to herself. When she finally escaped that nightmare, she came to yet another stair case. She quickly walked down it, ignoring the faces on the steps. When she finally reached the floor, she found Gray. She grinned, her heart pounding with joy. "Gray! There you are!" She ran up to him, at least she thought, but she ran right into glass. She backed up a bit and rubbed her noes.

"Wendy?" Gray turned when he heard her. The clear room was just plain white with a large glass in the middle. But he didn't really pay mind to it until now. He spotted Wendy, rubbing her noes lightly. He got closer to the glass, "where are you?" He asked. He watched as she looked around.

"I'm not sure myself. But I just wanna leave." She whined. Gray understood why, too. This place was weird, and played tricks on your mind. "Well, maybe if we follow the glass this way," his right arm pull away from his side and pointed to the right, which the glass expanded towards. " I'm sure we'll be able to find the exit." He suggested. Wendy nodded, agreeing. "Okay, let's go!"the two followed the glass, which lead them both to their own doors.

Wendy nervously bit her lip. She was afraid to open the door. To see and know what was behind it. But, when she turned to look at her beloved Gray, his hand was already twisting the door knob. So, to not seem like a weakling, she did the same. Opening the door, she was faced with natural light that made her cover her eyes with her hand.

She moved her hand when she felt like she was gonna be able to pass through the brightness. "Yesss," Wendy let out a happy sigh, looking over to her right to see Gray. He turned to face her, and she was of course smiling at him. He nodded and let a small smile slip. "We're finally out of there!" Wendy cheered happily, running to Gray's side. Gray agreed, walking pass people. "Where did you disappear to?" Wendy asked him, frowning now. Gray looked down at her, then went back to looking ahead so he wouldn't run into anyone.

"I kinda got lost with all the mirrors, sorry." He apologized, stopping in front of a game that Wendy had pulled him to. She only nodded, of course accepting his apology. "Wendy, you do know this game is rarely ever won, right?" Gray asked. Wendy scoffed, lightly smirking. Gray caught this and shrugged his shoulders. "Okay."

When Wendy stomped away from the game angrily, Gray wasn't really surprised. He knew she would lose. That game was the most hardest carnival game of all, especially if played by Wendy. He knew, and decided to keep it a secret from Wendy, that Wendy wasn't the best at games. He hate the fact that he wouldn't even be able to tell her that, to be a little honest with her at least, but he decided it was something simple that didn't need to be said.

"Oh!" Wendy suddenly stopped, making Gray also stop. "Look! Isn't he cute!" Wendy grinned, pointing at a large, panda teddy bear. "Let's see if I can win this game!" She walked up the attendant, smiling at the short man. "Here you go, sir." She handed the man a dollar before grabbing the hammer. She looked back, to make sure Gray was watching, and he was. She pulled the hammer over her shoulder and in a quick pull of her hands, that held the handle, swung down and hit the bottom of the tower that held the puck starter. But, when she looked up, she only saw the puck move just an few inches.

"OOOOH, sorry but I guess you aren't a man, young lady!"

Wendy sighed, nodding. "How about another try little lady?" She shook her head. "No thanks..." Wendy sighed out, now standing in front of Gray. Gray frowned as she sulked in front of him. He felt bad that she had tried a few games, and didn't even win one. He decided it was time to simply play one game, just to win the teddy bear she wanted. "Come on, Gray, let's go on the spiny tea cups." Okay now Gray really wanted to play.

"No, let me try to win that bear for you." he insisted, pulling on her hand. And he noticed the blush beginning to form on her cheeks, but simply ignored it. He pulled her back over to the game attendant and gave him a dollar Wendy had passed to him. "Here, I'll like one try." He said. The man nodded.

"You can do it, Gray!" Wendy cheered, watching as he easily hit the puck starter, and the puck had quickly risen and hit the bell that belonged on the top of the short tower. Wendy grinned, clapping for her most precious friend. Gray listened to her clapping and suddenly felt funny in his stomach.

"What prize would you like, sir?" The short man asked. Gray pointed to the Panda bear. The man nodded, grabbing his stool and grabbing the teddy bear. "Here you go! Have a great night, little lady and sir!" He waved them goodbye as Wendy happily skipped away with her new teddy bear. She skipped beside Gray, who lead them to another ride.

"This seems fun...enough." Gray mumbled. Wendy looked up at the ride, getting excited already. The ride looked extremely serious and yet seriously crazy. The spinning of the ride was way past fast, at least in Wendy's eyes. "Rage in the Cage," Gray started. He looked down at Wendy. "Think you can handle it?" Gray snickered. Wendy smiled.

"Of course I can!" When the ride was over, all the people that was on it, got off, going on with their daily lives. "I bet you can't even handle it..." Wendy smirked up at Gray, who rolled his eyes. "Of course I can." Gray protested, but Wendy still disagreed. When the two was safely buckled, along with the panda against Wendy's chest, the ride didn't even take a minute for it to begin.

The two got off the ride after about 8 minutes. Wendy dizzily walked away from the ride with a proud Gray, who was surprised that he was able to control his own dizziness. "I'm never going on there again..." Moaned Wendy, who held onto her teddy bear tightly. "Gray...are you hungry?" She looked up at Gray who was looking around once again. Wendy had a deep feeling that he was looking for another blunnet, but she kicked the thought out of her head.

"Yea. But we should keep going on one rides before we eat." Gray stated, looking down at the small girl. She nodded at him. The two went on multiple rides. They went on Blubber Whale, which was just a medal whale that you sat inside of you it rocked you back and fourth. Gray wasn't such a fan of that one. The other one they went on was Emotions. You sat down on a two person chair, and you buckled in. After a few moments of waiting, the car will shoot up and then go down. Then go up again.

"Mmm..." Wendy licked her lips as she held her cotton candy in her hands. "So yummy!" She took another bite and then another. She looked up at Gray, who was sipping his soda rather bordly. She frowned. She had this deep negative feeling that he wasn't having fun at all. She didn't want to think like that, but the thought couldn't help but pass through her mind. She suddenly thought of something. "You want some?" She held up her cotton candy for him. He looked down at her. "It's really good." She gestured it by moving it just a bit.

"Sure." He dipped down and held her hand, keeping her Still. He bit down into the fluffiness of the cotton candy. Wendy's cheeks exploded into a shade of red and she couldn't help but notice Gray was staring at her with his dark, stormy blue/gray eyes. "Thanks." He looked away when he stood back up, back straight.

"N...no problem!" Wendy smiled. The two continued to walk around, noticing how beautiful the carnival looked when it was dark. "Gray, do you want a teddy bear too?" Wendy asked him, seeing, from the looks, an easy game that she knew she could win at. Gray looked her direction and couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "I'm sure I can win this time!" She said, determinedly holding up her fist.

"Sure, why not." The two walked over to the game, which you had to throw a ball at the three milk bottles. Wendy looked up at the prizes. There was a monkey, a large banana, a dog, a Fairy Tail Mark Stuffed toy and then finally, a kawaii stuffed octopus. She then looked back at the attendant, smiling at her.

"Hello there!" The woman smiled. "How many try's?" She asked. Wendy smiled at her. "One please." She said. "One dollar please!" Wendy handed the woman a dollar, listening to her tell her how to play the game. Wendy grabbed the ball from the lady. Wendy aimed at the three bottles, steadily holding the ball in her hands. She then quickly threw the ball. She frowned when she found the three bottle were still standing. "Ooooh, better luck next time." The woman winced. Wendy huffed.

"Another game!" She quickly took out a dollar and handed it to the stood beside Wendy, smiling. The woman laughed lightly, handing Wendy the ball. Wendy threw it again, quicker this time. But, she still somehow missed. She held in a scream of anger. She hands the woman three dollars and received three balls. She threw one right after another. But all three still missed the three bottles. "I give up!" Wendy declared, stomping her foot on the ground and quickly turning away, stomping away into the crowd. Gray let out a chuckle, quickly following her.

"Wendy, calm down, it's perfectly fine if you can't win something." He rested a hand on he head. "But it's not okay!" Wendy wailed. "I have to win something for you, it's only fair." She huffed, sulking as she seated herself on a bench. Gray sat beside her, watching as she played with the pandas ears. "Let's go home, Gray." Wendy sadly sighed out.

Gray quickly disagreed though. "We have to go on the Ferris wheel!" He stood up, grabbing Wendy's hand. Wendy felt her heart skip in excitement as their fingers intertwined together. Gray gently smiled down at Wendy, pulling her off the bench.

"Okay." Wendy chirped. The two finally got to the Ferris wheel, also seeing Gajeel and Levy waiting in line too. "Hey, Gajeel-Nii and Levy!" Wendy waved at them, standing behind them. The two older teens turned around, seeing the quiet Dragon Slayer and the Stripped Ice Mage.

"Gray, your clothes..." Gajeel rolled his eyes. Gray yelped in response, frantically looking around for his clothes while standing still.

"Hey, Wendy!" Levy greeted her, waving and smiling. The two blunnets chatted for a bit, moving ahead when the line moved closer and closer to the Ferris wheel. Gray had finally found his clothes, that was by the bench not to far from them. He looked at Wendy, told her he'll be back. He let go of her small hand, running to the bench. He quickly grabbed ahold of the clothes and threw them on.

"Damn clothes." Gray mumbled under his breath, angrily marching back to Wendy. But, while walking back to her, he noticed a certain blunnet with curls. He squinted his eyes a bit, trying to figure out who she was with. He wasn't so surprised when a white haired male stood beside Juvia. "Lyon..." Hissed Gray. He tried to not admit it, but he always got angry at the fact that he was hanging out with Juvia.

"Gray...?!" He heard Wendy call. He quickly went back to her, going Into the cart after her. Wendy pressed her back against the cart, afraid to get any closer to the front of the cart. It wasn't that she was afraid of the ride;or heights; she was afraid that the cart will become loose and they all fall to their death.

When the two finally got the top of wheel, Wendy couldn't help but let a gasp escape her throat. "Its so beautiful!" Wendy chirped. She watched as the clouds slid across the sky, making room for the stars to shine and moon to be in view for the human eyes.

"Yea..." Gray also admired the view. "Say, Wendy," Gray looked down at the said girl. But he decided he'll ask her another time because she was currently still focused on the view. "Never mind." He sighed out. The cart then began to rock back and forth. Wendy let out a low squeak, quickly dropping her panda and grabbing ahold of Gray rather quickly. "Wendy it's gonna be okay." Gray chuckled out, noticing how strong Wendy's grip was.

Wendy looked up at him, nodding before slowly letting his arm go. Gray frowned, missing the warmth Wendy had been giving him. "But I never said you had to let go." He gave a flirtatious smile. Wendy blushed heavily, hiding her face behind her hair. Gray let out a laugh, cuddling Wendy affectionately, before randomly giving her a rough noogie.

"Ow! Gray!" She pushed him away, forgetting that they were high up in the air in only a cart. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She yelped. Gray only smiled, saying it was okay. Before the two knew, it was time to get off the ride. Wendy quickly held her panda, grabbing Gray's hand and dragging him away. "I'm surprise we didn't see Erza." Wendy said, looking for the red haired Mage. Gray nodded in agreement, not letting go of Wendy's small had. He actually held it even tighter, afraid he'll lose her in the rushy, large crowd.

The two went out to search for more food stands, ignoring the fact that they already cotton candy, hot dogs, and whole bunch of candy only an hour ago. Gray stopped in front of Lemonade stand, asking if Wendy wanted some. She quickly nodded. "I only have enough for just a bit of candy...". Wendy frowned. Gray smiled. "Don't worry bout it, Wendy. I'll get a cup large and we'll share. Since I only have enough money for one cup anyways." Gray suggested. Wendy felt her body get hot.

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you get your own cup. You don't have to share." Gray rolled his eyes. "Of course I don't mind." It was their turn to order. When Gray got what he wanted, the two left the stand, each taking a turn having a gulp of fresh Lemonade. "That's so refreshing." Wendy said, looking at the beautiful lights. "Yea." Gray silently agreed.

When the two went on a few more rides that twisted and turned and shook them, and even went upside down, Gray decided it was time Wendy went back home. "Aww okay," Wendy sighed sadly, looking down. "Gray," She looked up at his handsome features. He looked down at her. "Can I stay at your place for toniiiiiiii~" while in the middle of 'tonight' she accident let a long yawn escape her mouth. "Night." She finished after the yawn was done. Gray chuckled.

But he wasn't sure if she should. He was deciding to leave early the next day to ask Juvia if she wanted to go on a job request with him. And if Wendy went with him, he knew she would feel down. He hated it when she was sad. But, he devoted to himself that he'll stay by Wendy's side no matter what, even if it meant he could never go to bars or clubs with Flame Breath and Medal Head again.

"Yea." He said, weakly smiling down at the grinning Wendy. When the two finally got the house, the first thing Wendy did was jump onto Gray's bed, wrapping herself in the warm and extremely soft blankets. Gray walked over to his dresser, used to seeing her do that already. "I might be leaving early in the morning though." He said, grabbing his blue pajama pants and a black tank top. Wendy confusingly knitted her eyebrows together, looking at the wall. "Is that okay with you, still?" He added in. "If not I can walk you back to Fairy Hills." Gray said.

"It's okay," Wendy continued staring at the wall. "I'll walk home while you go to Fairy Tail." Wendy let out another yawn. Gray nodded, throwing on his Pajams, not caring if Wendy was there. "What where you going to tell me on the Ferris wheel?" Wendy asked, unrolling for the blanket as Gray jumped onto the back, making Wendy jump a bit.

Gray was actually surprised she had remembered that. Let alone heard him. He relaxed himself on his bed, his back laying on it. "I noticed you've been giving people weird stares when ever they're beside me..." He trailed off, afraid of what her response will be. He looked over to face Wendy, who laid beside him, holding her panda. "Why is that?"

Not even a second later Wendy answers quickly. "I have?" She confusingly asked. She knew she stared at them, but she didn't think she had a weird face on while staring. Gray nodded. Wendy let out a wary sigh. "I'm sorry, I guess Iv been thinking too hard, then." Wendy lied. But, Gray didn't buy it. He knew everything about Wendy. Her favorite color, her favorite dish, her favorite spot in the park, the time she burnt her cereal(somehow.) and he especially knows when she's lying. Nothing can pass him.

"You sure?" He asked, still looking at her. She let a smile form and she nodded, trying to cover up her wariness. "Okay..." But he decided that if she wasn't ready to tell him what was going on, he'll patiently wait for her; because he knew he'll be the first to know if Wendy ever needed to let something out. Gray got the bed after a couple minutes of awkward silence and walked over to his dresser. He grabbed a shirt, throwing it over to Wendy who wasn't paying attention. Wendy 'eeked' silently when the shirt landed ones face, body ready for action. But, when the smell of Mint snuggled it's way into her noes, she knew it was just a shirt of Gray's.

She sat upright, ready to undress to put on the shirt. But her Carmel colored eyes landed on Gray's figure, who was weirdly standing by the dresser staring at her. She nervously bit the inside of her cheek. "I...I'll be right back!" She tripped of the bed, falling face first on the wooden floor. "Ow..." But she quickly got up before Gray could even react. She ran out the room, going towards the bathroom.

Gray ignored everything that had happen and laid on his bed, pulling the blankets over him, lights slightly dim. He knew Wendy wasn't didn't like sleeping with the lights off, and he didn't mind leaving just a bit on anyways. When Wendy came back, only wearing his soft grey shirt, she stumbled into the blankets with him, front body facing his. Her eyes burned into his for moment, and he knew what she was silently asking.

He let a smile gently form across his lips. He couldn't help it. He somehow always listened to her commands. He had guessed a few months back that it was because she was younger then him or just simply because she was too cute. He picked up his arm, which meant she was allowed to come closer. Wendy quickly did so, wrapping her arms around Gray's body and cuddling into him. Gray let out weak sigh, knowing he had been defeated. He dropped his arm, wrapping it around Wendy's smaller frame and bringing her closer, if that was possible.

* * *

Heyy! I noticed this story is really really serious and boring. So, im really trying to make it more funny. But for some reason i just cant come up with any funny ideas beside Wendy randomly tripping! (im an evil person i know.) So, if you guys have any ideas go ahead and blurt it out, it'll help me a bit. I mean, you dont have too if you dont wanna, im just saying...


	5. Chapter 5

Gray and Wendy-5

Wendy silently slept on a soft, warm bed. Her quiet snores the only sound in the silent house. She moved a bit, trying to grab onto something that was once there. When she found out the object she was looking for was not there, her eyes slowly opened. She stared at a wall of blurriness before quickly shooting up, now on her rear end. She looked around the silent room, looking for someone. "He left without me." Wendy frowned, not finding Gray.

"Who did?" She heard a voice say. She looked behind her, seeing Gray wearing his dark colored jeans with a hoodie. "I don't remember anyone else in here with us." He added. Wendy let out a weak sigh, falling back onto the bed with a 'thump'.

"I thought you left."

"Why would I do that?"

"I don't know..." Wendy cuddled her teddy bear from the day before, smiling lightly. "It's kinda silly that I thought that, huh?" She giggled lightly. Gray only nodded, going back to what he was doing before; making himself a cup of coffee.

"Do you want breakfast?" He asked her. Immidently Wendy jumped off the bed, following Gray to the kitchen. When Gray finished making Wendy and Himself some bacon and scrambled eggs, he sat down in front of Wendy and began to eat. The morning was silent, but no one decided to break it. When Wendy got dressed into the outfit the night before, she was faced with horror.

"Carla must be worried sick about me!" Within five seconds, she had helped Gray straighten up his bed and clean the kitchen. She held her panda bear in her hands, waiting for Gray to come out his room. "Come on, Gray!" She rushed, opening the door quickly when Gray came into view.

The two walked out the house and towards Fairy Tail. Wendy more in a rush then Gray. When the two finally got to Fairy Tail, they could hear the loud Ruckus and the throwing of heavy objects. "That's fairy tail alright." Gray smiled brightly. He then looked down at Wendy. "Do you wanna check if Carla is in here, maybe she went looking for you here first if she had woken up." He suggested. Wendy nodded, both walking into the guild now. When they did, of course they were faced with a few chairs and food being thrown their way.

"Haha!" Natsu laughed out when a tomato hit Gray right in the face, making Wendy wince. "Got you!" Natsu happily danced, along with Happy.

"Imma kill you!" Gray launched himself on Natsu, throwing punches his way while Natsu did two. And before you knew it, more people joined the fight. Wendy decided it was best to ignore it and find Carla. She walked up the bar first, seeing that Mirajane was talking to Laxus. She didn't see Carla, so she decided to look around the tables. When she got to the table that Lucy, Erza and Juvia were at, she spotted Carla moving her arms everywhere with worry.

"Carla..?" Wendy called. The four girls looked her way. Carla jumped on Wendy, happily in Wendy arms she was she finally calmed. "Why weren't you in bed this morning?!" Carla asked, now being settled on the table. "I slept over Gray's, Sorry."

"Grays?" The three mages asked. Wendy completely forgot they where there. She looked at Lucy first. "Yea, I slept over. It was pretty late by the time we left the Carnival." Wendy said, taking a seat beside Erza and Juvia.

"Wendy was at Gray-sama's?" Juvia asked again, making sure she heard right. Wendy nodded, a little annoyed she had asked when she made obvious that she was at his place. "And Gray-sama was not angry..?" Juvia questioned. Wendy felt like she had to smile, because it was true, from what she knew of, Gray wasn't angry by the fact that she had slept over.

"No, at least not from what it seemed." Wendy answered her. This time Erza spoke, not bothering to rethink what she will be saying. "He didn't lay a finger on you, yes?" She asked. Wendy's cheeks flushed, imaging the romantic dream she had while she laid beside HER Gray.

"Of course not!" Wendy quickly shook her head. Lucy chuckled lightly, Wendy guessing that she was trying to get the image of her and Gray out her head, because she knew the writer had a huge imagination.

"Did Gray-sama mention Juvia at all?" Wendy turned to look at Juvia and shook her head. "No, sorry, Juvia." Juvia let out a depressed sigh and nodded, sadly looking down at her cold food. Wendy wasn't sure how to react to anything Juvia said anymore. Because everything she said had something to do with Gray. The Gray that belong to her.

"Hey Juvia," Wendy tuned around in her seat. She smile up at Gray who gently smiled back at her. "Lucy," He nodded at Lucy who smiled and waved back at him. "Erza." He nodded back at Erza, who nodded at him too. "Juvia, can I talk to you for a second?" Gray asked. Within a second Juvia and Gray where gone, leaving Wendy In presumption. She didn't pay mind to what Lucy, Carla and Erza were talking about, but rather paid mind to Juvia and Gray. With her luck, Gray was probably confessing his deep, feelings for Juvia. And that made Wendy's heart tighten and quickly began to crack like fragile glass.

Gray stood in front of Juvia, staring deeply into her sky blue eyes. He secretly loved her gentle and calm eye color. But he wasted no time asking her to join him on a mission he had found. Right away Juvia agreed, hearts floating all around her and a large smile pasted on her face.

Gray and Juvia walked towards Mirajane, who was drying a glass like usual. "Ah, Hello Juvia and Gray." Mirajane greeted the two with a smile. "Hey," Gray nodded. Along with Juvia. "We'll be taking this job please." Gray showed her the job request paper and Mirajane quickly nodded, looking it over before stamping it.

Wendy watched as Juvia and Gray had walked out the guild, a smile on both of their faces. Wendy grumbled, angry that Juvia had stollen her Gray. "Grays on a roll this month, eh?" Wendy heard Lucy say. Hearing this, Wendy looked her way. "Yes, he is." She looked at Erza, who nodded firmly. Wendy rose an eyebrow. "What do you mean on a roll?" She asked. Lucy looked her way, smiling at her before answering. "He's been doing a lot of jobs lately." Lucy said, taking a sip of her strawberry smoothie. Wendy nodded, letting the two women continue their conversation with Carla.

It wasn't till a couple of weeks later that Team Natsu, along with Wendy, went out on a mission again. The spring had ended and winter had sprung into action, sending its small white drops of snow down onto the ground and trees. However, the mission was much less dangerous then Wendy and Gray had went on a couple of weeks before. It was simply trying to find a few missing farm animals that had escaped. Wendy and Gray hadn't been interacting lately, but it bothered Wendy that he wasn't making the first move, so she still waited for him.

During the mission though, she couldn't help but stay up late and think of ways to keep her Gray away from everyone else. Cana has been close to Gray lately, along with Erza and of course Juvia. Lucy and Levy didn't bother, since they both were usually sided beside Natsu and Gajeel. She had to find a way to keep the girls from making a close friendship with him, or trying to make it into something more. Even through the thinking, Wendy found herself being more and more like Juvia. She certainly didn't want that, and she hated that fact, too.

"I'm going crazy." Wendy mumbled to herself in front of the fire. She sat on a log, hands out to keep them warm by the fire. She was alone, again. "I really gotta stop this..." But she couldn't help but feel the envy growing within. "Hmpf." She dropped her straight posture and lazily sat on the log. She knew Gray would never abandon her as his best friend, they were too close for that kind I thing.

"What are you doing up this late, Wendy?" Wendy, startled by the sleepy voice, jumped a bit, bringing her hands back onto her lap. She turned to face the owner of the voice and felt a little better by the sight of large onyx colored eyes and pink, flaming hair. "I'm not tired. So I thought maybe I can stand guard!" She nodded to herself, proud of her white lie. "Oh, okay!" Natsu grinned, taking a seat on a log beside her, hands out towards the fire. "Natsu-Nii, I thought your immune to the cold...?" Wendy questioned. This made Natsu chuckle, bringing his hands back towards him. "Yea, I guess your right." He stared into the fire, letting the silence take over.

Wendy stared at Natsu a bit longer then she intended to. She noticed how strong he actually looked, yet so innocent. Nothing like her. "Natsu-Nii...?" Wendy started, waiting to get permission to finish. Natsu stared her way, giving her a sleepy cooked-eyed gin. "What's up?." "Have you ever felt really jealous when Lucy hung out with her Other friends?" Wendy asked, shyly digging the toes of her feet into the ground. Natsu stared at her a bit longer, surprised to hear that coming from Wendy. "Sometimes...but then I remember that we're all nakamas!" He grins widely, wanting to make Wendy grin too.

But Wendy still felt envy, but just a little more less then before. Natsu was right. She shouldn't be jealous! They were all nakamas and nakamas share! "Thanks, Natsu-Nii." Wendy smiled up at him. He grinned back down at her, getting up to go back to sleep for a little longer. "You should try getting some sleep, too, Wendy." He warned, going be into his tent. Wendy looked back at the fire.

She couldn't sleep knowing Erza and Gray nailed their tents right beside each other. But, it wasn't like they did it on purpose, right? She shook her head to clear the thoughts and got up, going into her tent and changing then going back out. She decided to leave a little early, to just feel the nice, breeze while the sun began to rise. She grabbed a small paper and wrote something before settling it In Lucy's half opened tent. She would understand more then others.

She walked away from the tents and burned out fire. She walked into the woods, feeling the breeze of freshness hit her body and fill her lungs. She loved that refreshing feeling;to feel like she had a new start at everything. "Let's see..." Wendy tapped her chin, looking around the snow covered trees. "We already have the cat, the dog, the sheep and the piggy." She said to herself, remembering the animals they had to receive to the farmer. It was usually Lucy or Gray who received the animals to the stressed farmer. "All we need is the cow and the horse." As she thought about this, she actually regretted ever leaving the camp by herself. How on earth will she get a horse and/or a cow without someone's help? She was so so weak and small, at least that's what she thought.

As she walked in the slight breeze, feet held by boots, she could hear a noise began to get louder and louder. She looked around, a few ideas of what caused the noise.

"Hmm.." She hummed, looking around for a black and white animal-that wasn't a zebra. "It shouldn't be hard to find them." It passed about an good hour or two, and she knew she didn't wonder far from the camp site, mostly because she circled certain spots more then once that smelled like an farm animal.

Wendy, not surprisingly, tripped over something, landing face first into the snow. She slowly pushed herself up, the cold snow burning her face. Right then, something strong pushed her back, making her fall back down, this time on to her back. "Ouf!" She yelped out, feeling the cold snow surround her body. She looked upon the beast that pushed her, it's bright, but dark eyes shining with anger.

"What? It's the cow!" She quietly whispered to herself, afraid to hurt the loving Farmer's cow. She stayed there for a good 7 minutes having a stare off with the cow. She quickly jumped onto her feet, running towards the camp, screaming "I found the cow! I found the cow!" But, when she finally got there, Gray, Lucy, Erza, Natsu, Happy and Finally Carla were all packing up, they even packed up her own tent. But what really surprised her was the cow and horse that was there.

"Wendy! We were just about to go look for you!" Natsu said, grinning. But, the few people who noticed the worry in her large eyes was Lucy and Gray. "What's wrong?"

"T-the cow!" Wendy struggled over her own words, pointing behind her. "I-I found it, bu-but it's here!" She breathed in deeply. Without any of them knowing, the "cow" was running right towards Wendy's back, ready to knock the air out of her.

"Maybe it's just what you call hallucination, Wendy. You left me worried sick." Carla hissed angrily at her. But Wendy didn't have to argue. "Or maybe it's Tarsus!" Happy added.

"It was behind me and I ran right back he-"

"Behind you!" She heard them scream, eyes wide In shock. The first person to react even before Wendy could react, was all but her love, Gray. He pushed her down on the snow, holding her tightly. The two could hear the mages summoning their powers to attack the beast(that looked similar to a cow.) soon after wards, Wendy and Gray went to calm the spook Cow and Horse.

"I'm sorry guys..." Wendy mumbled, walking away from the farm. The only things they had taken back to the farm that was unharmed was themselves and the two big animals, along with Erza's large pile of stuff she took everywhere with her. "It should've been my responsibility to defeat that...thing." Wendy frowned, remembering the "cow" thing had destroyed their tents and book bags. Even their clothes inside their book bags where burned up(mostly Natsu's fault.).

"It's okay!" Natsu swung his arm upon Wendy's shoulders. "It happens once in a while." Natsu tried to cheer Wendy up as best as he could. He hated seeing the innocent girl look so down.

"But, she's been killed almost twice already." Sighed Carla, who walked beside a frowning Happy. Carla had told Team Natsu everything that had happen on Wendy and Gray's last mission together, devastating Lucy and Natsu the most.

"It's not like I do it on purpose..."

"We understand, you just have to be more careful." Wendy looked over to Erza, who walked beside Lucy. "We make mistakes sometimes." Erza nodded, looking ahead now as she walked along the dirt road.

"Hmpf." Carla rolled her eyes. She didn't understand why Wendy was always almost getting herself killed. She knew deep down she was an extremely powerful girl, but she was just so clumsy. And she was a bit, just a bit, ditsy. Not to forget that she thought rather a lot, staring off into space-Thinking of who knows what!

Gray worriedly watched the put down Wendy by Carla. He put his hand through Wendy's soft hair, ruffling it a bit. She looked up at him, cheeks blazed red as she smiled. The six friends got to their destination when the moon finally rose up with its twinkling friends.

"We're home!" Natsu kicked the doors open to Fairy Tail, a grin on his face as members greeted them all. "Heya, Mirajane!" Natsu and Lucy ran straight to Mirajane, ready to hate their adventure with her.

"Ah, noisy as always." Gray muttered to himself, deciding to avoid any girl. The reason you may ask? Simply because every time he began to talking to one, something bizarre will happen! For an example, when he was talking to Cana about a few days before the mission with Team Natsu and Wendy, the two decided going to a bar would be nice. But, suddenly when the two got up and exited the guild, news had spread that all the drinks at the bar was somehow destroyed. They didn't understand how and when and why it happened, but it just did. Therefore, they're plans were ruined.

The other time was when Levy had come to him about helping her and Jet and Droy with the library. He quickly agreed, wanting to help a friend in need. By the time the four had gotten to the library, it was closed. Gray was always confused when plans had to be cancelled or when something would hit him or the other girl. Like one time, he was talking to Juvia and suddenly, a apple had hit Juvia's head. It was understandable though, since they were in Fairy Tail. But, when Juvia simply shook it off, an other apple was thrown her her way again!

Gray never found out who had hit Juvia in the head, but it was simple that Gray, himself, the most attractive Ice Mage, had bad luck near woman!

"Wendy, what's wrong?" Gray sat beside a gloomy Wendy, who was all by herself-surprisingly. He did notice though that nothing weird(like thrown apples and canceled plans) ever happened when he was with Wendy. "Do you need to let something out?" Wendy nodded at this, catching Gray's attention. "Then tell me, what's wrong?" He pushed.

Wendy let out a deep sigh, angry at herself. She couldn't possibly tell Gray that everything that had happened to him and his plans were ruined because of her- another thing that constantly jumped around in her head. "I done a few bad things...,Gray." Wendy mumbled out, wanting to be quiet enough that he didn't hear her anyways. "C...can we talk at your house, please." Gray nodded.

"Yea...sure." He stood up, waiting for Wendy to do so, too. Wendy slowly stood, eyes casted down to the floor. "It's kinda late though...so are you sleeping over again?" Gray asked as they walked out the guild, Wendy telling Carla she'll be at Grays.

"Most likely." Wend answered quietly, not bothering to start the horrible conversation. She felt evil;horrible;frightened. She couldn't believe she would go that far to show people that Gray was hers and hers only.

When the two finally got in side Gray's cold house, Gray immediately stumbled on to the couch, holding Wendy while doing so. Wendy gasped lightly, cheeks blazed red and eyes wide as gold balls. "What's wrong?" Gray held Wendy on his lap, arms wrapped around her tiny waist. "Wendy, you've been acting kinda weird lately..." He paused.

She looked away from him, suddenly depressed all over again. "Iv been bad..." She mumbled. "Really bad."

"What do you mean?" Gray asked, confused.

"R...remember the plans y...you've had with some of the Fairy Tail Girls?" Wendy stumbled on her words. Gray slowly nodded. "And h...how they s...somehow got c...canceled?" She asked again, on the verge of tears already. Gray nodded once again, slowly understanding where she was taking this. "I...It's m...my f...fault..." She sobbed out, her hands rubbing her eyes non-stop as she shamefully looked away, to not meet the anger in Gray's eyes.

But, Gray wasn't angry. Okay, maybe he was a bit, but it didn't bother him, too much. He unwrapped his arms from Wendy's body and then towards her wrist, moving them away from her blood shot eyes. Her head quickly bowed down, the tears constantly falling down her round cheeks. "I...I'm so sorry!" She cried out, holding back a sob after so. Gray pulled her into a warm embrace, trying to comfort the poor,helpless girl. "I'm such a bad a friend!" She held on to Gray's shirt, soaking it.

"You're not a bad friend, Wendy." Gray chuckled weakly. He couldn't be angry at all with the small Mage. He was too close to her for that. And he cared far too deep to yell and be angry at her. Sure, he was a bit mad, but pushed it aside. «The plans weren't that important anyways...» Gray thought to himself as he held on to the sobbing Wendy. "Your jealousy took over. It happens to everyone one sometimes." Gray said, putting his head on top of hers.

It was silent in the dark house after a few more sobbing minutes. The lights were all off, and the t.v wasn't even on either. But, the sky's shining moon shone down Ito the house from the windows;making it easier to see Wendy's face for Gray's sake. "H...have you ever been jealous...?" Wendy asked, still holding onto him tightly, her cheek against his hard chest.

"Yea." He waited a while to continue. "A few times. I still get jealous till this day." He felt her move her head a bit. "Really?" She asked, shocked. He chuckled at this and nods. "Yea." Wendy looked back down, sniffling slightly.

"Gray."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."


	6. Chapter 6

Gray and Wendy-6

"I love you, too." Gray said, smiling lightly.

"No, you don't get it." He felt her move back, so he moved his head back, too. He stared at her confusingly. "I love you more then just a friend." Wendy stumbled on her own words. Gray felt his body get tensed and his eyes go wide. "That's why I'm so clingy." Wendy shyly and shamefully stated. "Er, I should probably get going..." Wendy went to get off Gray, but she suddenly felt a pair of strong hands keep her on his lap. She looked up at Gray worriedly.

He couldn't leave her. And he wouldn't let her leave-epically this late-at least it felt late. He couldn't let her get away, making her think like he didn't feel the same way; and he didn't. But, he felt like he needed her by his side. And he needed her to be with him, holding him again. He had felt something form inside him the day he had a small "date" with Wendy the few weeks before. And he knew what it was now. He wanted physical attention from her, and only her. He felt wrong for feeling that way towards the innocent girl, he truly did. But, something else formed a bit, too. He liked Wendy, as best friend of course, but sometimes he felt the way he felt near Juvia. His heart will beat loudly, and it would explode and his whole body will tense up. Then his insides will get a soft and fuzzy feeling.

"Stay..." He mumbled lowly, holding Wendy's hands. "It's too late for you to walk alone." Gray said. Wendy let out a little 'Hmpf.' But had agreed anyways. It wasn't until a few moments later that Gray saw Wendy's face inching closer and closer to his. He stayed still for a moment, not knowing what to do. "Umm..." Gray puzzledly stared into Wendy's large Carmel colored eyes. He softly pushed their lips together. It was brief, but the two could feel the strong heat and electricity lingering around their lips still when they pulled away.

"Kah! I'm sorry I didn't know what I was doing I was just so hypnotized by you that I couldn't help but kiss you!" Gray watched as Wendy rambled on about the kiss. He couldn't pay mind to the words;to what she was saying at all actually. He paid mind to her body langue. The way her waist was somehow able to bump against his sometimes. The way her arms shook in front of her. And the way her hips made circles or sometimes swiftly brush his. He wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew sooner or later it wasn't going to be good.

He stopped her shaking hands by gripping on to her wrist, leaning in and softly brushing his lips against hers. He didn't know what he was doing, but he couldn't stop. Wendy leaned into the warm touch, closing her eyes lightly. Gray quickly dropped Wendy's wrist and holds the side of her head gently, deepening the kiss already. Wendy wrapped her arms around his neck, responding to him.

It wasn't long till they parted, Wendy panting quietly from lack of oxygen. "Gray..." Wendy embarrassingly looked away. "I...I think I should get Carla..." Wendy jumped off Gray before he could hold her back down. Wendy always wanted to be held by Gray like that- and kissed like that too! But the kiss didn't feel real. It didn't feel the way she wanted to it feel-loved. It felt too lushful;to...what was the world...wanting was it? No. That's not it. It felt like he was determined;determined to make sure his lips were on hers and his lust for sexual desires.

She quickly shook her head, trying to accept the fact that the two of them could never be together. Right then, the door opened, showing Carla. "Carla!" Wendy hugged Carla tightly, cuddling her. Carla confusingly stared at Gray who looked away quickly.

After a few Wendy had jumped in the shower, ignoring Carla's protest. "What's wrong with you?" Carla asked Gray as he laid on his bed, staring at the fan above him. His cheeks were blazed red and his eyes looked lazy and dark.

He didn't look at Carla, but he answered. "Just thinking."

"About Juvia?" Carla chuckled. Gray blushed, shaking his head. "No!" He protested. "Why would you think that?" He finally looked down at Carla. She sat beside him, smiling down at him. "You've been hanging out with her for a bit. You two suddenly stopped hanging out about a week ago though. So I just thought maybe you were thinking bout her." Carla smirked lightly. Gray chuckled.

"Nah, I'm not thinking about her though." Gray looked back at the ceiling fan. After an half a hour or so, Wendy finally came out wearing Gray's shirt again, this time it was a little bit above her knees then below them. She gently smiled when she found two sleeping forms wrapped in blankets. She sneaked her way to Gray's side, slowly seeping into the bed and blankets, and then finally into his warmth.

"Your finally done taking a shower." Gray's warm breath tickled Wendy's head a bit. She turned her body to face Gray's, her eyes meeting his. The darkness was barely there, like always whenever she came to sleep over.

"I...I'm sorry." Wendy mumbled out, afraid that he had stayed up a but longer waiting for her. Gray only gently shook his head. Wendy grabbed ahold of his shirt, dipping her head into his chest and inhaling sharply. Gray deepened into Wendy's hair, slowly falling asleep.

It wasn't till a few weeks later that the two blunnets constantly went on missions together, or hanged out with each other almost every weekends. They never left each other's side, and Wendy was at Gray's place almost every night.

Gray, within those three weeks, had thought a lot about his deep feelings for Wendy. It had come and gone multiple times. Because he wasn't sure that his feelings were true for the young girl. Not only because whenever his eyes landed on Wendy, his heart will jolt with excitement and his body will hear up quickly, but he found himself thinking of ways to get his naughty hands on Wendy's small frame. He tried many times to get the thoughts out his head, but he was always so close to her! It was impossible to keep the thoughts away.

Wendy on the other hand, though, had her dream come true. She wasn't sure what the hell she did to make him stay by her side, but she knew she was going to find out so she can keep it up. She even found herself always clinging on Gray's arm, or even letting him carry her on his back. She loved the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach whenever she was extremely happy-and that feeling only came when she was beside Gray.

"Haha!" Wendy laughed with Romeo, who had started talking to her again only a couple days after Team Natsu came back from the farm mission. "Yea, I understand what you mean, Romeo." Wendy smiled sweetly at Romeo. Surprisingly, she didn't feel Gray's burning stare at the two mages.

"Tch, Gray, why are you so pissed off?" Natsu jumped in front of Gray, surprising Gray. Gray quickly shook his head, looking away from the pink headed Mage. "We haven't fought for a while! Let's have a match!" Gray slowly looked at Natsu, an eyebrow raised in amusement.

"We fought yesterday..." Gray chuckled, but still getting up and taking off his shirt.

"Are you afraid I'll beat you, Gray?" Natsu laughed loudly, crossing his arms over his chest. He proudly stood in front the stripped down Gray, who was only wearing his boxers. "Ugf!" Natsu was suddenly flown back into Lucy, who was standing and talking to Levy.

"Kya!" Lucy quickly felt the weight of Natsu and then fell right onto Levy's petite body. "Natsu!" Whined Lucy, trying to lift herself off a squashed Levy. Natsu jumped off Lucy, slamming his fist into Gray's cheek. Which caused him go fly into Erza's strawberry cheese cake. Gray unsteadily stood up, wiping something soft and fluffy off his head. He moved his hand in front of his eyes, trying to see what the hell exactly the substance was. He confusingly looked at the white stuff on his hinds, a bit of vanilla crumbs in the white stuff too.

"Oh sh-" before he could finish his sentence, Erza had picked him up by his boxers, literally giving him a wedgie. Before Natsu could get away from Erza's death glare and death grip. But, he wasn't fast enough and Erza quickly grabbed his scarf, glaring dipped poison daggers at him.

"You destroyed my Cake." Erza creepily asked, her hair casting a shadow around her eyes. Natsu and Gray looked away shamefully. "Gray technically destroyed your cake..." Natsu mumbled. Gray glared at him, angry about how he blamed him. "No, you punched me!" Gray argued back. "But you punched me first!" Natsu growled out. Gray felt a sudden tick mark grow on his head, about to charge at Natsu again but remembered he was getting a mega wedgie by the Great Titina.

"You two will get along now or I'll make sure both of your sorry asses are as red as my hair." Erza hissed evilly. Gray and Natsu quickly nodded, getting dropped to the floor with a loud thud. The first thing Gray did was fix his boxers, letting out a sigh of relief. Natsu grumbled some words before running towards Lucy and putting his arms around her like he always does.

"Gray-Sama! Would you like some of Juvia's home made cookies?" Gray, after finding his clothes near Cana's beer barrel, was sitting down by the bar before his fight with the Chorals for a Brain. He didn't do much but drink his cold iced water, simply thinking of what he should do for the day. And that's where Juvia comes in.

"Oh, Um..." Gray looked down at the tray of Cookies Juvia held in her hands. "Sure." Gray took a cookie, chomping on it greedily. "It's good." He complemented before taking another one and chomping again. Juvia smiled at this, happy that she finally got Gray to eat her cookies. After a few more mouthfuls of cookies, Juvia was summoned by Gajeel.

"Ah...okay, Juvia'll be there in a second!" Juvia nodded at Gajeel, who nodded back. Juvia looked over at Gray, who wasn't paying any attention to her. She huffed at this, but decided to leave the tray of cookies beside Gray. After so, Juvia quickly left to Gajeels side.

"Aww," Gray looked up at Mirajane, who had seen the whole scene. "She made you cookies! Isn't that sweet!" Mirajane giggled, handing Gray a glass of milk. Gray took it, chugging it down quickly. "Eh, I guess so." Gray mumbled, looking over the guild again. He didn't understand how they were always so loud, and they're voice boxes never stopped working. Especially Natsu. "Thanks for the milk." He took another cookie, happily munching on it.

"Did you get a Christmas Gift for that special someone yet..?" Mirajane asked happily, somehow wiggling her eyebrows at Gray. Gray shook his head. "Nah, she hadn't told me what she wanted yet." Gray said, looking back towards a smirking Mirajane. "Ah, so you do have a Special Someone!" She giggled non-stop, even when Gray quickly denied it. "I really don't! We're just close friends!" Gray yelped, defending himself.

"OHHH!" Gray confusingly stared at Mirajane like she had finally understood what a bad joke's joke was. "So it's Wendy that's your Special Someone!" Gray face palmed, chuckling at the giggling Mirajane. "I knew it!" Gray rolled his eyes at Mirajane who started explaining why she knew it. His eyes landed on Natsu and Lucy first, who was whispering secretes each other. If he didn't know better, Gray would've thought the blondie and pinky was going out;secretly. His eyes then moved towards ElfMan and EverGreen, who was held in his arms. Gray always knew those two had something hidden deep inside for each other, but they were just too "manly" to admit it.

His eyes then casted upon Wendy and Romeo, who was eating Gingerbread men and drinking cold milk. He wasn't sure what he felt when he saw the two young mages. But, it felt rather deathly, and hurtful. It felt like a good slap across the face but Carla or even Wendy(not that he had ever been slap by them, but he knew it would hurt like hell). And he knew he felt like he was gonna drag Romeo away from her and shoe him away to some other Fairy Tail girl. Like Cana or Lisanna. Or just simply trick Wendy into leaving the guild with him.

That's **_exactly_** what he was going to do.

He grabbed a few more of his cookies and stood up, quickly finishing his glass of milk and walking towards Wendy. Wendy fiddled with her Scarf on her lap, listening to Romeos Christmas Story. It wasn't even a good minute later that she felt a strong presence beside her, along with extremely strong aroma of Mint. She looked up at the figure beside her. "Oh, What's up, Gray!" She heard Romeo say happily. Gray smiled weakly at Romeo before looking down at Wendy.

She smiled up at him. "Hey, Gray..." Gray smiled brightly at her. "I need your help Wendy, come." He grabbed her arm lightly, pulling her rather quickly off her chair and away from the confused Romeo. Gray looked back at Romeo, feeling proud. He then looked down at the also confused Wendy.

"Of course I can help you!" Wendy said, shaking the confusingness out of her head. Gray had let go of her arm a few moments earlier, walking out the Guild with the red Faced Wendy. "What do you need help with?" Wendy asked, trying to wrap her pink scarf around her neck. The snow began to fall, and the cold began to rise. Her pale yellow hoodie didn't do much, but it wasn't so cold before. Her skirt didn't help much, either.

"Oh," Gray paused, trying to think of an lie. "I need help finding a present." He quickly said. She smiled weakly, afraid to ask for who. Wendy thought that maybe, within these three weeks, Gray would have accepted her love for him, or maybe even thought about it. But, she knew better then to give up so quick! She wouldn't let Juvia have Gray. "Want a cookie?" Gray looked down at her, then bursting into laughter. Wendy stopped walking, staring at him with an eyebrow cocked upward.

"W-what's so funny?" Wendy blushed heavily. Gray dipped down in front of her, his hand on Wendy's scarf. "You scarf is completely messed up, Wens." Gray said, his eyes looking back up at her own. And Gray was right, Wendy's scarf wasn't put on right. Wendy wasn't sure what she was looking at or day dreaming about while putting on her scarf, but she knew that it must have been good. "Let me fix it." Gray unwrapped the messed up scarf from her neck. He then properly put it on her, keeping her neck warm now. "It actually feels much better!" Wendy chirped happily. Gray smiled at this. "Wait," He said, stopping her from rubbing her bare hands together.

Wendy could feel the extreme coldness from Gray's hands. His larger hands had cupped her own, his lips parted as he breathe into them. Wendy wasn't only blushing crazily, but her mind wasn't thinking straight either. At least that's what it felt like cause her head began to pound against her skull. «How could he toy with my emotions.» Wendy thought to herself, now feeling a pit of anger began to grow. «He's only acting like this because he knows I love him...» Wendy frowned.

"It's not working?" Gray worriedly asked, looking up from Wendy's blue hands. He noticed the sudden smile turn upside down and felt completely hopeless. "O...oh," Wendy stumbled. "No, it's working!" She weakly smiled, but Gray could tell when his closest friend was forcing a smile. "Are you sure?" He blew into again, making Wendy shiver from the sudden heat that she didn't notice before. "Hai, I'm sure!" She grinned wider, loving how caring Gray was. Hearing this, Gray blew into her shaking hands a few more times before letting go of them and letting fall into her hoodies pockets. "Thank you..." Wendy stopped when she felt a pair of cold, soft lips touch her cheek. "Gray..." She felt hot all over now and she couldn't contain the blush forming on her cheeks now.

"Let's go." He smiled down at her one more time before walking ahead. Wendy quickly followed him, hearing the snow beneath her feet crunch with every step. When the two finally got to a cafe that Gray decided to go to instead, Wendy was finally able to take off her hoodie and scarf. Gray also did before sitting in front of Wendy.

"Ah," Breathed out Wendy. "It's so warm in here." She happily stated, putting her elbows on the table and her head in her palms. Wendy stared at Gray, who seemed to be thinking rather hard, with a slight frown. She wanted to know what was bothering him so much. She wanted to help him out. "Do you wanna have a hot chocolate?" Wendy asked Gray. Gray looked Over at her, nodding. "Okay!"

When the waitress came and ordered their drinks, and food, Gray couldn't contain his chuckles with how much Wendy ordered. A hot chocolate, a cake, a few rice cakes, cheese cake, and even cherry pie. Wendy and Gray talked for about an good hour before the two left, Wendy still not stuffed, but decided not to order anything else for Gray's sake.

Wendy and Gray sat on the bench, watching the snow fall, holding each other's hands. The warmth that travelled to their hands soon travelled throughout out their entire body's. Wendy now thinking of what she should give her Love, looked up at him, smiling gently because of how amazing he had looked at the moment.

Wendy quickly hook her head and began to concentrate on what give Gray. At first, she was going to give him a shirt that he liked very much when the two went to the store near the close by city. Then she shook her head. It felt too lame. Then she thought of giving him candy or something, but that was even lamer.

"Wendy, what do you want for Christmas?" Gray looked down at her. Wendy shrugged her shoulders, not wanting to sound too picky. "Come on, there has to be something you want." Gray insisted. Wendy pouted, knowing what she wanted she couldn't have. "Huh, huh?" He nudged her, making her chuckle just a bit.

"Well..." She stated, sheepishly smiling. "I really want a plush toy of You and Carla. But I doubt that the stores will have anyway." She smiled weakly. Gray frowned, not knowing what to say. "Come on, let's go to Lucy's place! She invited us over yesterday for dinner today, remember?" Wendy asked, getting off the bench to grab Gray's other hand and pulling him off the bench.

"Yea," Gray smiled, his heart fluttering.


	7. Chapter 7

Gray and Wendy-7

When the two mages finally got to Lucy's house, Carla, Happy, Natsu and Erza were already there, drinking and eating happily. "Hey guys! We thought you'll never come!" Natsu laughed, handing the young dragon slayer a dumpling. "Num num num!" Natsu happily chewed on the dumpling he had just gotten.

"We kinda got caught up on stuff." Gray said, grabbing a cup of soda. "Where's Lucy?" He asked, letting go of Wendy's hand quickly before anybody noticed. But, Carla and Erza had noticed quickly. But the two decided to ask Wendy later.

"She's in the bathroom!" Happy declared. "She's probably taking a dump!" He giggled loudly. Natsu bursted out laughing with an "ew" coming from Wendy and Carla.

"I'm right here, Happy." Happy quickly spun around, facing a red faced Lucy. "O...oh...Lucy scary!" Happy quickly jumped behind Carla, as if she was his shield. "Better be scared." Lucy huffed, rolling her eyes and grabbing a few chips. "Oh, Hey Wendy an Gray." She smiled at the two, falling into her couch.

"Hey."

"Hi, Lucy!" Wendy chirped happily, taking off her scarf. "Do you know who's secret Santa you're going to be?" Wendy asked, getting confused stares from the group. She let out a giggle, now taking off her hoodie. "You know, Secret Santa? Someone decides to give a present for the person they love? Or simply for a close friend. The whole point is the Secret Santa writes down to who it's to and not from who it was." Wendy said, grabbing a cup. "I think it's so romantic." She let out a giggle before continuing. "So I decided that maybe I should do it." She nodded at herself, proudly. "Oh, Lucy do you have chocolate milk?" Lucy nodded.

While Wendy walked into the Kitchen, Gray was pushed back into the wall by Erza suddenly. "H-hey, what's the big deal?" Gray angrily yelled, noticing the confused stares from Natsu, who sat beside Lucy, and Lucy, also from Happy who now moved away from Carla. "What's wrong, Erza?" Lucy asked, nervously staring at the two. "Aye!" Natsu and Happy quickly agreed.

"Why were you holding Wendy's hand?" Erza said deadly, making the mages and two exceeds get shivers down their spines. "Hmm?" Gray felt his body get tensed and his cheeks burn. "Aha! So your not even going to decide to deny it!" Erza evilly chuckled.

"We're friends, Erza, JUST friends-nothing less and nothing more." Gray quickly said, feeling a sharp pain in his chest a bit. And it wasn't Erza's fist. Nor was it anybody's fist. He wasn't sure what it was.

"I knew it..." Wendy mumbled, listening in the conversation Team Natsu was having. She finished stirring her chocolate and milk a while back. She decided to stay in the kitchen and listen into the conversation since she knew Team Natsu wouldn't talk about if she was there. "He is just teasing me." She sighed, deciding that she heard enough and walked out the kitchen.

"Huh?" Wendy cocked her was as if she was confused. "What's going In here?" She innocently asked, watching Erza drop Gray. He landed on the floor with his feet, quickly looking Wendy's way before weakly smiling. Wendy held in her anger and tears, quickly deciding that sitting down beside Natsu would be a good idea.

"Oh, nothing, Wendy, I just needed to finish some business I had with Gray." Erza calmly stated, turning to face the innocent girl. "Nothing to worry bout." She smiled.

It was about a good hour after the team and Wendy along with Carla finished watching a movie. Wendy had to cover her eyes in some parts, due to the movie Natsu had picked out. Of course, he paid no mind to the rating. Which meant he was punched in the head by both Gray and Erza.

"It was a funny movie though..." Natsu mumbled, holding his stinging head. "Right, Wendy?" He looked her way, hoping she would also defended him. She giggled lightly.

"Yea, it was." She smiled. "I don't understand why I had to cover my eyes though..." She mumbled. "Because there was some parts where little girls like you can't watch." Gray said, causally leaning into the couch beside Lucy, who sat beside Erza. Natsu and Wendy sat on the floor, like the two children they were/acted.

"Gray is Right." Erza agreed, standing up and walking over Natsu's head. "Does anybody want Popcorn?"

"Me!" Natsu quickly shot up, his hand raised highly. He ran to Erza, grabbing the bucket of popcorn before Erza could even hand it to him. She shook her head lightly, staring at Wendy who weakly smiled. "Do you want some, Wendy?" Wendy nodded, standing up and quickly going to Natsu, grabbing a handful of pop-corn and putting it into her mouth.

"Lucy, do you have cookies?" Wendy looked over at Lucy, who was having a conversation with Gray, which had to be something funny since he was chuckling. Lucy heard the innocent girl and turned to look at her, "Yes. You want some?" She asked. Wendy nodded. "Their in the first cabinet." Lucy instructed. She nodded and ran into the kitchen, looking through the cabinets until she found the jar of cookies. She crawled onto the counter and grabbed the jar, steadily getting down. She quickly opened the jar and grabbed many, many, many cookies. "Mmm." She stuffed her face, looking through the cabniet again for chips.

"Oh, yea." Wendy waddled over to the table in the living room, were Erza and Natsu still stand, and grabbed some chips and stuffing them into her cheeks;which the cookies were still not completely crunched down. "Tish ish shoo guud." Moaned Wendy, happily holding her cookies in one hand and a small bag of chips in the other.

They stared at her, rather surprised that the small girl had a large appetite at the moment. "You sure are hungry." Lucy chuckled, watching Wendy put herself beside Gray. "Yea." Nodded Wendy, swallowing her food in her mouth. "I'm sooooo hungry." She added, smiling and eating chips.

"Let's play a game!" The three on the couch looked Natsu's way, who happily seated beside Erza on the floor with their legs crossed. "Come on!" Lucy smiled, jumping up and sitting beside a grinning Natsu. "Let's play Spin the Bottle!" He said, grabbing a random bottle from no where. He looked over Gray and Wendy.

"Come on guys!" Natsu insisted, staring The whispering Gray. Gray looked away from Wendy to Natsu, and then back to Wendy with a slight smirk.

"Come on, let's go before this bastard keeps on annoying me." Gray got up and walked over to the small circle. Wendy also got up, stuffing her hand in the bag of chips. She sat beside Gray and Erza, who quickly begun the game.

The bottle landed on Lucy, who's cheeks blazed red and looked at Erza quickly. They had switched the rules just a tintsy bit- whoever didn't want to kiss whoever the bottle landed on, they were allowed to choose something else to do.

Erza leaned in, her lips landing on Lucy's, who mentally killed Erza. Wendy gasped lightly, cheeks flushed in shock and embarssment. "Wow..." Wendy popped a few more chips in her mouth.

Erza moved back, smiling lightly at the blushing Lucy. "Your turn." She said, not even a slightest hint of blush on her cheeks. "R-right." Lucy said, spinning the bottle uneasily, making it quickly stop on Natsu.

It went on like this for a few more minutes or so, not once did it land on Wendy, which was a disappoint in her eyes. After that game, was the good ole game of truth and dare. At the second, it was Natsu's turn, who had quickly decided to dare Wendy, since she hadn't been participating in most of the games(mostly cause she was stuffing her face with soda and food.).

"Okay!" Natsu pointed his finger directly at a surprised Wendy. "Truth or Dare!" He grinned. Wendy nervously thought. Natsu was pretty competitive, she wasn't sure if his dare would be extreme. But then, again, that was her brother, he wouldn't do something like that. Especially not to her...

She hoped.

"Dare..." She said, quickly recovering and stuffing a chip into her mouth again. "Okay," Natsu evilly grinned. The four of them shuddered under his stare. "I dare you to get me a sake" He sighed out happily, not noticing their stares.

Gray felt his eyebrow twitch lightly. "Dumb-ass, why can't you get it yourself?" Gray asked, watching Wendy place her bag of chips down on the floor. "It's okay, I don't mind getting it for Natsu-Nii." Wendy smiled, walking into the kitchen for the third time and getting a sake from the refrigerator. Once she grabbed ahold of it, she walked out the kitchen, after getting a few more cookies, and sat down beside Gray.

"Thanks!" Natsu said, grabbing the Sake and easily popping the lid off. "Mmm..." He gulped some down. He placed the bottle beside him before telling Wendy it her was her turn.

"Ok-" she started, then suddenly felt the need to use the bathroom. "Oh, wait! Can I use the bathroom first?" Wendy innocently asked, getting a few chuckles. "Of course, Wendy." Lucy smiled, pointing to where the bathroom was. Wendy quickly stood up and walked over to the bathroom.

She walked inside and closed the door gently, feeling a bit weird. She shook the feeling off and pulled up her skirt a bit before pulling down her panties.

The four teenagers sat in the circle laughing right when Wendy walked into the bathroom. Of course they weren't laughing at her, they where laughing at what Natsu had done-stealing a few of Wendy's chips. "If I had asked her I think she would have bitten my whole damn head off." He stated.

It wasn't till a few seconds later they heard a blood curling scream. The four of then quickly stood up, knowing where it came from. Lucy and Gray got to the closed and locked door first, quickly knocking on the door and asking what was wrong.

With that being said, the door was flung open, showing a crying and shaking Wendy. She flung herself onto Gray, crying loudly and saying sorry. Lucy, Erza, And Natsu, also with Happy and Carla,who had been sleeping peacefully until the scream, stared at the shaking Wendy lay on top of a worried Gray.

It wasn't till a few more seconds till someone decided to ask what happened. "I'm _dying!_" Wendy answered back, holding Gray, who had sat on her behind. Lucy and Erza looked at each, before looking back at Wendy. "Why would you be dying, Wendy?" Lucy asked. The scared blue haired girl looked back at Lucy, quickly biting onto her cheek. "...I...I'm _bleeding to death_." She mumbled, sitting in front of a now blushing Gray.

Carla stood beside Wendy, trying to calm her. Lucy and Erza looked at each other again, smiling lightly at each other. Erza decided to talk to Wendy this time. "I guess it's time to have The Talk." Erza calmly stated, gently pulling up Wendy. Wendy confusingly looked at Erza and a smirking Lucy. She worriedly bit deeper onto her cheek again. "T..The Talk?" She mimicked. Erza nodded, dragging the confused girl into the bathroom with Lucy, who shortly instructed Natsu to stay out of the bathroom for a while.

Natsu and Gray sat on the floor, staring at each other with boredom. "What ever happened to Wendy anyways, Gray?" Natsu asked dumbly, tired of waiting for the three girls to come out the bathroom. Gray, with a shake of his head, decided it was best not to answer him. "She's not really dying, right?" He asked, eyes large with worry. Gray scoffed. "Of course not, idiot." Natsu glared at him. "Your the idiot, Ice-princess."

"Flame Head!"

"Stripper!"

"Chorals for brains!"

It went on like that for a while until finally, the three girls exited the bathroom and into the living room were a naked Gray and a dressed Natsu were fighting. Wendy quickly covered her eyes, not wanting to see anything Gray had to share. Erza, knowing how extremely, and more awkward, Wendy felt at the moment, had stopped Natsu and Gray by punching both of them in the face. The two quickly fell on the ground, Natsu face first and Gray on his back.

"Damn it," Erza threw a pillow towards Gray, which covered his friend. "That's my pillow!" Lucy shrieked, not wanting Gray's friend germs on her favorite pillow. Wendy slowly uncovered her eyes, looking at Gray who looked extremely dizzy.

After everybody settled back to their seats in a circle, they finally noticed what time it was. "Woah," Lucy gasped, looking up at her clock that hung on her wall. "It's already 2 in the morning." She looked over at Wendy, who sleepily laid on Gray's arm. Lucy looked over at Erza who was drinking her fifth sake that night. Erza wobbly walked to the couch and fell into it, lazily laying on the cushions and pillows.

Lucy let out a weak smile before crawling over to Gray who seemed to be busy stealing chips from Wendy's bag. "I think it'll be a good idea to start heading home." Lucy told him. "I don't have extra blankets, sorry." Lucy frowned, watching Gray nod his head- understanding. "Nah, it's okay, Lucy." Gray insured, gently shaking Wendy up.

When Gray was finally able to wake up Wendy, and get her up onto her feet, the two and also Carla said their goodnights to Lucy and thanked her. "Thank you, Lucy-San!" Wendy yawned out, waving back at her as Gray carried her on his back.

After finally getting to Gray's house, Wendy decided to jump into the shower to rinse herself off. After doing so and borrowing Gray's boxer (which she had a hard time putting the pad on.) and tank top, she exited the bathroom to find Gray laying on the bed, eyes closed and body heaving as he breathed.

She couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked at the moment. But it quickly turned into an frown. She couldn't possibly sleep beside him when she was on her period, it was way too weird. What if she bleed so much it went all over the bed? Gray would be so angry.

"I'm going to sleep on the couch," Wendy mumbled to herself, afraid she will wake up Gray. She walked to his side and kissed his forehead lightly. "Goodnight, Gray." She whispered, now turning around to leave. But she felt a cold hand hold on to hers, stopping her from walking away. She looked back at a disappointed Gray and weakly frowned. She dumbly stared at Gray, not knowing why he ha woken up so fast. Of if e was ever wen asleep. But, she quickly got her voice back and asked, "What's wrong?" She moved her hand a bit, trying to get out of his grip. But he just held it even tighter every time she struggled.

_"Stay with me."_ He said, his voice husky and lustful and stormy eyes burning into her chestnut brown ones. Wendy felt he heart stop and her eyes become large with shock. "_Please._" Gray wasn't asking her to stay;he was begging for her to stay. It made Wendy's body become warm and her heart quickly start again.

"B..but..." Wendy started. But she was pulled back down on to the bed anyways, making her yelp- but quiet enough so Carla didn't wake up. "O..Okay." Wendy stuttered out, falling into comfort in the arms of Gray. Her small body was pushed tightly against his that she can hear his heart beating with ease. It was fast, and not steady. Not matching his face expression which was calm and yet satisfied. He stared down at her as she stared up at him.

It was quiet for a few minutes until someone finally decided to break the silence. "Wendy," Gray whispered out lowly, yet seductively. It made shivers run up Wendy's body and her body become even colder. Even if she knew the consequences laying beside Gray was always being Cold and never being able to leave his grip, she loved laying beside him. If she could lay beside him for the rest of her life, she would. "Goodnight." His soft, cold lips landed on hers. It was a quick peck to the lips, but to Wendy it felt like eternity.


	8. Chapter 8

Gray and Wendy-8

"Gray! Gray!" Wendy ran towards the figure that had entered Fairy Tail, swiftly dogging a thrown cup. "You're here!" She smiled, getting picked up happily by her Gray. Gray smiled down at her as he settle her back down on the floor.

"Of course I am, it's Christmas." He chuckled lightly, walking along with her to the bar, waving and saying Merry Christmas to the fellow Guild mates, along to Master Makarov. "Hey, Mirajane," Gray started, sitting on a stool and ordering a cup of ice. Mira did so, her Santa hat floppy and old.

"Did you get anybody anything?" Wendy asked out of curiosity, staring at Gray with lust. Gray smiled down at Wendy. He found himself getting more and more jealous everyday when he found Wendy once in a while hang out with Natsu or Romeo. Gray would even find himself fantasying about Wendy. "Gray..?" Gray shook his head, clearing his thoughts and looked down at Wendy.

"Yea. Did you?"

"Yep!" She gleamed, happy that he and she have been closer then ever. And nobody seemed to notice, besides Romeo, Juvia and of course Natsu. "Natsu-Nii said that he and Gajeel-Nii had a large surprise for me!" She smiled even more, not wanting to wait any longer for her surprise. Gray smiled down at her, taking her hand in his and dragging her away from the bar. He walked up to Lucy who was with Loke, handing out Santa Hats, fake Antlers, and Santa Elf ears head bands.

"Oh, Hey Gray and Wendy!" Lucy greeted them, smiling. "You guys want a hat?" She asked, watching as Wendy nod eagerly. "Which one?" She asked the innocent girl. Wendy thought, her lips pursing as she did.

"The antlers." Wendy chirped happily. Wendy received the antlers from Lucy. She let go of Gray's hand, putting on the head band with ease. "Hehe," she giggled, watching as Loke put a Santa hat on Lucy, also giving one to Gray who quickly denied it. "Try it on!" Wendy pushed, looking up at Gray who sighed sadly.

"Fine, give me the damn hat." Gray took the hat from Loke said his thanks before dragging Wendy off. The guild held a large party. It was Christmas, and that meant Party Time for Fairy Tail. Which also meant lots and lots of mistletoes. "Where's FlameBrain?" Gray muttered under his breath, not bothering to even look over at Juvia.

Juvia bit her lip angrily. There was no way, for the last few weeks, that Wendy and Gray were dating! It was absurd! She couldn't even imagine the love of her love abandoning her for some 13 year old, petite, flat chested, weak girl! For the years she has been there, she has been in love with Gray. And suddenly when Wendy comes along, everything slowly seemed to changed. Because not only did her Gray deny his 'hidden' feelings for her all the time, but he started to deny everything she said and did for him. The last time she had given him something and he accepted it, was the cookies a few days ago. Now she felt like a ghost to him.

Juvia shook her head in anger. «No!» Juvia thought, eyes shut tight in concentration as to how she will get rid Wendy. «Gray will be mine!» Juvia determinedly watched the two blue haired friends from behind a pillar, eyes dark and haunting.

"Wendy!" Natsu called, catching Wendy's attention. He never grew un-protective of the small dragon slayer- even when he knew she was safe by Gray's side (not that he would admit that.). But even through the knowingness of his little sister being safe and happy with the Ice Mage Stripper, Natsu couldn't feel a bit...what was the word..**_.weirded out._**

He wasn't too stupid not to notice the holding hands and slight whispers the two shared with each other. Yet, he knew they couldn't possibly be going out either. For one, Wendy wouldn't be able to hold a relationship-hidden-for that long(from what he thought of.). Two, Gray wasn't a pedophile. But who knows, he did strip, jump into a hot spring while Wendy was in it, and even asked to borrow her under wear once. Maybe he _was_ a Cradle Robber, who knew?

Nastu surprisingly even talked to Gajeel about it, who also said he had noticed the little things. Like how the two constantly stared at each other without the other knowing. Stalkerish in his view. But anyways, he even noticed how lustful Gray stares at the younger girl sometimes. And how Lovingly Wendy stares at Gray. He wished she stared at him with that much love, sometimes. To just know that his sister loves him. Okay, maybe he was a bit jealous, but he had Levy.

"Oh," Wendy smiled up at Natsu who now stood in front of her. "Hey, Natsu-Nii!" She smiled kindly, noticing that he was wearing a Santa Clause outfit- yet still wearing his scarf. It looked awfully large on him, but it made him look even more cuter and childerish. "What's up?" She cocked her head to the side, eyes knitted together to try to concentrate on Natsu then Gray who was still holding her hand.

"Where's the Santa Clause bag?" Natsu whispered to Wendy, making sure no one else could hear him but her. She chuckled lightly at this, whispering back to him and pointing to the back of the Building. He nodded before running off. "Thanks, Wendy!"

"What was that about?" Asked Gray, who dragged Wendy back to the bar. Wendy only shook her head, not wanting to ruin the surprise. "Hm, okay." Gray shrugged his shoulders, now sitting on a stool beside Wendy.

The two mages constantly talked and ate at the bar that day, almost forgetting about everyone around them. Wendy, of course, was the most affected. She finally had Gray wrapped around her fingers, and she wasn't going to let him go. She wished though that she wasn't so attached to the Mage. It has his fault for making her think like some psycho, she thought. If only he wasn't so attractive, and kind, and what really made her fall for him was his Brave attitude in a fight. She couldn't help but swoon over him.

"Hohoho!" Gray confusingly looked around for the source of the laughter. But he only found dancing bodies and a Gajeel on the stage singing. Of course with Levy in a bunny suit nervously and embarrassingly dancing beside him. Gray let out a chuckle, then looking back down at Wendy who was talking about the time she and Lucy had almost fallen off a bridge. Even if the story scared him a bit, he didn't mind hearing any of her stories. He actually liked him. They didn't hold any type of drama, and not very much girl problems appeared, either.

"Hohohoho!" Gray twitched, angry that that the forced deep voice kept on blocking Wendy's words. Gray looked back down at Wendy who had stopped talking and was rather looking at something- or somebody- not too far. Gray looked over what she was looking at. Finding the source that made Wendy hypnotized, Gray couldn't help but face palm at his Pink Headed friend's stupidity.

He could hear the guilds laughter as everyone took notice of Natsu in a red Santa suit; passing out Secret Santa Gifts to everyone that were in his red santa bag. Wendy jumped off her stool, deciding that helping Natsu was the nicest thing to do at the moment. "Natsu-Nii," Wendy started, running up to Natsu after telling Gray she'll be back soon. She got to Natsu's side, who was by ElfMan and Evergreen. He was handing them both a small red and white box. One had EverGreens name on it while the other had Elfmans. But it didn't say who it was from.

"Do you need my help passing out the secret Santa gifts?" Wendy asked Natsu innocently, watching as Natsu nervously lick his lips.

"Yea," he said after a bit. "Here you go!" He handed her a few boxes. She walked around the guild, handing the members their Secret Santa gifts. After a while, she handed Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Erza and finally Gray their secret Santa Gifts.

"Wow!" Natsu grinned. The five of them all sat at the round table the guild had. Of course Levy was with them, too. "Look at this!" He held a pair of white boxers with hearts on it. "It's awesome!" He smiled. No one exactly knew why he was so happy with boxers. But they didn't bother to ask.

Lucy was the next to compliment her glittering necklace. "I wonder who's this from..." She frowned. But she shook it off and continued opening her other two. Natsu was the one that probably got the most. But no one really mind.

"Ugh," Whined Gajeel, who held a pair of matching boxers with Natsu. "Damn it." He mumbled. "Whoever got me this is going to pay..."

"Don't be so ungrateful." Growled Natsu. With that being said, he and Gajeel quickly started the Fairy Tail brawl like usual.

"Oops..." Giggled Wendy weakly, giving them an obvious hint. "Open your presents, Erza!" Wendy hurriedly begged, watching as Erza began to eat her Cheese Cake. Erza looked up from her cake and to the Young Dragon Slayer. She smile sweetly before putting down her fork and obeying the young girl.

After that being said, Erza and the others began admiring their presents. Wendy was the only one who didn't actually open her presents, since she was so happy that her friends enjoyed their presents- she actually forgot about hers. "Are you going to open yours?" Wendy was taken out of her dreamy thoughts when she heard Gray's voice ring through her ear.

"Open what?" Wendy innocently asked. Gray laughed a bit, pointing down at her presents. "Oh, yea.." She embarrassingly let out a weak laugh, cheeks blazed red and body warm. She began to open the smallest one out of the three, trying to figure out who would use Purple wrapping to cover up the small gift. But no one came into mind (mostly because she was too Into opening the present.). When she tore the wrapping off she was quite surprised to find a small white box.

"Ooh," Lucy and Erza said, eyeing the small white box that settled in front of the young blue haired girl. "Looks like a certain fire Mage still has the hots for you." Laughed Lucy when Wendy opened the white box, showing off a pearly Bracelet. Wendy felt her cheeks heat up, shaking her head and denying what Lucy had said.

"No, no, Wendy," Erza said, making the young girl stop shaking her head. "I think Lucy's right." She nodded, taking yet another bite of her Strawberry Cheesecake.

"I'm sure it's just a gesture of friendship." Wendy said, putting on the bracelet. "And, we don't know who's it from accurately." Wendy stated the obvious. Lucy sighed defeatedly, knowing that the young girl was right.

Gray on the other hand, felt as if he had just watched the love of his life get stolen from him by some bus-boy. He felt a flame of jealousy rising in the pit of his stomach and he didn't know why. He loved all his friends- yes, even Natsu. But Wendy had a special spot in his heart that nobody could replace if anything ever happened to her. Even so, he felt as if he was growing more and more...possessive over the innocent girl. He had a few suggestions on why exactly that was happening, but he didn't want to believe any of them.

"We don't even know if a guy gave her it." Gray added in, wanting to make himself believe that he knew it wasn't Romeo or some other guy gave his precious Wendy a bracelet that pretty.

Gajeel agreed, not wanting anybody to give his little sister that pretty- at least not yet since she was just still and innocent "little" girl.

"Of course it was a guy!" Laughed Natsu, making Gajeel and Gray face palm. "She's a hooker!" He grinned directly at Wendy, forgetting what happened the last time he said that.

"Baka!" Gray angrily threw something random that he found on the table at Natsu. "Stop using words you don't know the meaning too!" Gray shook his head, watching as Natsu dodged the item. "Baka..." He whispered once again, listening to Wendy's quiet laugh. And for some reason, he loved it.

"Okay sorry..." Mumbled Natsu. "Anyways, open the other gifts, Wendy!" Natsu encouraged, lips curled up into a large grin. Wendy looked down at her gifts, Tiger-Toeing which Gift to open first.

"Aha!" Wendy picked the one with red wrapping. "Hmm." She opened it and found an outfit- a simple pink dress with white little ruffles on the bottom. "Aww, it's adorable!" Grinned Wendy.

"I hoped you would like it." Lucy and Erza said, grins pasted on their faces.

"Thanks!" Wendy grinned, putting the outfits back inside the box and opening the last secret Santa Gift. But she suddenly stopped and notice that Gray didn't open his last one- the one she gave him. She frowned, and then looked up at him. "Oui, Gray...?" Wendy quietly whispered. "Aren't you going to open that one?" She rose an eyebrow , trying to sound as if she didn't want him to desperately open that one Purple and Blue wrapped box.

"Oh...um yea." Gray nodded, slowly moving his hands towards the wrapped present. Wendy looked away, opening her last gift-eagerly trying to pry open the red ribbon. When Wendy finally did open her present she was left with pure joy and shock. Not only did she get a Plush toy if Carla- but a Gray plushie too!

"Thank you so much, Gray!" Wendy already knew who it was from. Gray was the only person she had told that to. No one can be that precise and get exactly what she wanted if she never told them. Anyways,With a 'You're Welcome' from Gray, Wendy had jumped onto him, hugging him tightly and still continuing to thank him. She couldn't be any happier!

Gray laughed along with a few other laughs from the people around the table that sat with the two. "You're welcome, come on, it's just toys calm down." He smiled when Wendy sat back down. She held her plushies tightly.

"Come on, Ice- Boy! Open your last one." Gajeel snickered, tired of waiting.

"Okay okay." Gray quickly opened his last gift. He wasn't sure who it was from, and he surely didn't know who would give him such an expensive looking piece of cologne-but he was sure that someone knew his favorite type of cologne. "...oh..." He smiled lightly after thinking of who might have gotten this from. He would have to privately thank this person later.

In the corner of the room, stood Juvia. She carefully watched the love of her life talking to his friends. And of course Wendy sat beside him. Juvia angrily growled, not wanting to share her Gray with her love rival. But, she couldn't do anything. Gray and Wendy had been hanging out and she never had time to put he plans forward.

"Maybe, just maybe, he would get jealous if Juvia hung around with Lyon."

When Wendy and Gray got up to get food later after opening the gifts, they didn't think something like lip contact would actually happen. It wasn't that they didn't like it-it was just that, well, most of the guild members saw it.

"Look, look," Wendy questioningly looked at a grinning Cana, who sat at the bar with her barrel of beer. Her hand pointed up at something. "You guys have to do it." She mischievously smirked at the blushing Gray who understood what the Mistletoe meant.

"What's wrong?" Wendy asked, holding her plate of food. "Why are you so red, Gray?" Wendy asked again, an eyebrow arched. Gray looked down at Wendy before looking back at the still grinning Cana.

"You have to do it, or your just a chicken!" Mocked Cana, knowing that Gray would never chicken out. Gray glared at Cana before looking back down at the confused Wendy. She smiled sweetly at him that made his heart jump with excitement.

"Wendy," Gray started. "The mistletoe is a symbol that when two people are under it, they have to kiss." He said, shakily ending it as he felt a hot pair of eyes on him. Then Cold ones from somewhere else.

"Oh..." Wendy looked up at the mistletoe with confusion. But slowly turned into joy. She has been waiting for another kiss from her beloved Gray since forever. And she would do anything to kiss him. Right now was the perfect timing. "Okay!" Wendy smiled up at Gray who's cheeks went even more red.

"W-what are you serious, Wendy?" He yelped, obviously a bit surprised.

"Just do it already!" Cana said. Gray nervously looked around before bending down to kiss Wendy. It wasn't that he didn't want it, it was that he was afraid that he will push her on the floor and then devour her and make her his own right then and there.

Wendy tiptoed a bit too quickly to push their lips together. When that was said and done, they both backed away when they heard quiet, sharp inhales.

"Oh.." Cana said. She didn't really think they would do it. "Awkwaaard." She coughed, turning around and drinking more.

It was a few hours later that the Fairy Tail members started to leave the guild and go home. The few people who stayed was Team Natsu, Mirajane, Makarov of course, Laxus, and lastly, Cana.

"Aaaaah," sighed a relax Natsu. "That Christmas was so much fun." He dreamily finished his FireBall.

"That was." Lucy agreed who sat next to Natsu. Erza sat beside Gray who sat beside Cana. Cana held a barrel of beer in her arms, chugging it down when she wasn't talking. "How's your cake, Erza?" Giggled Lucy when Erza put a spoonful of cake in her mouth. It was fifth cake this night, and she wasn't planning on stopping.

"Oi," The five people at the bar looked behind them when they heard a deep electrifying voice. They found Laxus in front of them, Wendy in his muscled and toned arms. "Someone wanna take her home, Gray?" He smirked at the said man. Gray over looked Wendy and then Laxus.

Of course, he felt jealousy rise inside him. So within the quick seconds who stood and took His Wendy into his arms. "Of course, I'll take her out of your way." Gray said, holding the sleeping innocent girl. "Well," he looked up at Laxus and then back towards Team Natsu and Cana. "Bye, guys." He said when Lucy put his and Wendy's gifts on top of Wendy. "Thanks, Lucy." He personally forgot all about his gifts.

"Bye!" Natsu grinned, waving goodbye at Gray. Gray left the guild, not bothering to wait for Carla. When Gray finally got home, he settled Wendy on his bed. Of course he had tripped while walking to his bed cause he left all this wrapping paper and different sized boxes on the floor. He had hurriedly picked up the still sleeping Wendy and more carefully went into his room.

"What an idiot." He called himself when he tripped once again over his clothes on the floor. Since he wasn't so tired, he decide that cleaning the house was the best idea.

After cleaning and taking a shower, he laid beside the still sleeping Wendy. He smiled lightly when she turned an faves him, her mouth slightly open as quiet snores escaped. He quietly and creepily watched Wendy.

It wasn't that he didn't like it when she was awake and talking , but he found it more peaceful when she was asleep and carefree the way she was at the moment. Her eyes lightly closed as her eyelashes caught...what was that...?

"Huh...?" Gray out reached his hand a bit to wipe away the small tears from Wendy's eyes. After doing so, he held Wendy closest to him; instantly falling asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - The Meeting...

* * *

Wendy's room was always clean. Her floor were always clear of dirt, shoe prints, trash, clothes, flower petals and shoes. Her bed was always neatly made and her teddy bears where always lined up in front of her two pillows. Her bathroom was also very polished-the toilet shined and her sink was clear of hair. It never stank, either.

But when she came home one day, she couldn't help but notice one small thing; it wasn't the fact her door was unlock, or that she could hear quiet whispers coming from her kitchen /living room. It was the fact a pair of red shoes, white sandals, a pair of blue sandals with white flowers and then a pair of pink child size sneakers.

"W...what in the world...?" She questioned.

Wendy knew thieves didn't neatly line their girly colorful shows beside a door and decide to have a nice tea party in her kitchen. She knew that they trashed the place up and left as quickly as possible.

"Did I invite people over, Carla?" Wendy asked Carla. Carla stood beside Wendy, also confused. The two walked farther into the house, wondering who in the hell was in their house.

"I don't recall you doing so..." Carla answered. When the two girls entered the kitchen, they sighed out in relief. "Ah," Sighed Carla, "its only you girls." Erza, Juvia, Lucy and lastly Levy sat around Wendy's dining room table. They had drinks in their hands and a plate of dumplings in the middle of the them all.

"Yes, of course." Erza said, sipping her drink silently.

"Why don't you girls sit!" Lucy chirped. Wendy confusingly stared at them, but obeyed the older girl. "Erza and us would like to ask you some questions, Wendy." Wendy nervously looked around her.

Erza looked the most calmest. She always did, so that didn't surprise Wendy.

Lucy looked abnormally too happy . As if she was trying her best not to blurt out black secrets.

Levy looked a bit uneasy, as if she was on edge. Wendy wondered why, since Levy always looked happy and ready to read.

Juvia, though. Wendy knew she must've done something wrong. Because the water mage looked extremely angry. Her blue eyes Pierced Wendy like a bullet to the head.

"I...Is...everything all right?" Wendy asked slowly, slowly sitting down in front of the four beauties. "You guys are worrying me..." Wendy whimpered.

"No don't be worried!" Levy yelped, a bit too loudly for Carla's liking. "Everything is perfectly fine, Carla and Wendy." Levy resurged awkwardly. "Erza...would you like to began?" Levy asked.

"Sure."

Wendy shivered lightly. She didn't know what happened, but a certain cold air of discomfort swept over her. She sat there in confusion as Lucy passed her a cup of hot tea and a dumpling that settled on a tiny pink plate.

"Wendy, we must discuss your relationship with Gray..." Erza started slowly and carefully. She sounded dead serious and Wendy knew not to say anything stupid or smart.

"W...what's wrong with our relationship...?" She carefully asked.

"What's wrong?!" Juvia bursted-which scared Wendy. But she was quickly calmed down by Lucy. "Juvia is sorry." Juvia quickly and sternly apologized-as if she didn't want to say it.

"I-its okay..." Wendy gulped.

"Anyways, us four have noticed you two...have been..." Erza's cheeks began to burn up. She began to finish her sentence, but everything that came out her mouth was gibberish.

"What Erza is trying to say is that you and Gray seem to have a couple relationship. " Levy said, looking at her two other friends for help.

"And we think you two shouldn't have a relationship like that." Lucy jumped in. She stared at Wendy for a bit, who seemed to be having a bit of difficulty trying to put their words into her head.

"We're n-not d-dating at all!" Wendy yelped, face red. She couldn't believe that they noticed how close she and Gray was and finally did something about it! She meant to get close to Gray enough so he could like her back, and she knows he's starting to. But, a meeting with her love rivals/closest friends about her and Gray was not part of the plan.

"Well, explain this to us." Erza said, now back in her normal state. She put a couple of pictures on the table, each one of them had...

"Jellal?" Wendy rose an eyebrow, looking at the pictures. One of them had Jellal walking near an ice cream stand.

"Huh?" Erza looked down at the pictures. She felt her cheeks burn and she quickly gathered those pictures and put them in her jacket pocket. "That was a mistake." She dug through another pocket hidden in her jacket before finally finding what she wanted. "Okay, act as if that never happened and don't speak a word about it." The girls nodded, knowing that if they did they would get good ass beaten. "Yes, Erza." They obeyed.

"Now back down to business." Lucy demanded. The air around them all was heavy. And the light in the room was dim as the air hung loosely, as if they were actually in a serious Poker Player movie.

"Well..." Wendy stared down at the photos that laid lifelessly on the table. "We're just close friends..." Wendy slowly looked up from the photo of Gray handing her a panda bear teddy bear the time they went to the Carnival. An another one that she saw was one that Gray had carried her out of a swamp when they had went on a mission together. A lot of the photos were rather old. .which surprised her because the events that had happened in a lot of the photos happened a while back. "How long have you been following us..?" Wendy looked at Erza, and then Levy to Lucy and Juvia.

The woman looked at each other, each giving each other wary glances before swallowing hard and sharing small whispers.

"Umm..well..." Levy started.

"Juvia must confess that I started to follow you two after the first time you And Gray-Sama went on your first mission." Juvia scratched her temple a bit, smiling a bit. Wendy felt her jaw drop. "And then the three of them came along with me." Juvia added in. Wendy wanted to faint right then and there.

Not only did her closest friends stalk her now, but now she knew that they didn't want her and Gray to be together. Wendy couldn't let her friends get in the way of her plans, though. She had to think of something;even though she cared very much for them.

"You're telling us that you four have been stalking Wendy because you don't trust her alone with Gray?" Carla questioned. The four woman shrugged.

"Kinda." Lucy said, her chocolate brown orbs staring into Carla's. "I mean, we just think Wendy is too young for Gray. In which means Gray needs to stand his distance and be a gentleman." Lucy took a bite of her dumpling.

"I see..."

"But Gray doesn't like me." Wendy jumped in. "There's certainly no reason to stalk us." Wendy grew a bit angry. She couldn't believe her friends didn't trust Gray! Gray was the most trustworthy man she knew! "T...that's very mean!" Wendy yelled out, surprising them all.

"Wendy, calm down." Erza calmly said. "There's no need to be angry." Right when Wendy opened her mouth to say something again, a knock on the door enterupted her.

"I'm coming." Wendy's monotone voice echoed through the room now. She quickly stood up and walked to the door rather angrily. She opened the door and looked at the woman who stood in front of her. "Oh, hello, Evergreen." Wendy lightly smiled. "What can I do for you?" She innocently asked- her child voice coming back.

"Hey," Evergreen smiled down at the younger girl. "Gray's downstairs, he asked me to ask you if you wanted to go on a mission with him." Evergreen shrugged.

Wendy looked back at the females in her room. "Umm..." They smiled at her as if nothing was wrong. Wendy slowly looked back to Evergreen. "Thank you for telling me, Evergreen." Wendy smiled and said goodbye to Evergreen. She closed the door and walked back to the group of woman.

"Your leaving with Gray-Sama?" Juvia questioned. Wendy shyly nodded, playing with the end of her sleeve. "Well,"

"I guess we'll take our leave." Erza finished Juvia's sentence, standing and gathering the pictures. "Be careful, Wendy." Erza smiled and left the house with the the other three woman.

Wendy and Carla awkwardly stood in Wendy's room. Wendy looked down at Carla who quietly sat on the bed. They hadn't talked since the four friends left. "Well...that was rather a weird meeting, hai?" Laughed Carla lightly.

"Yes.." Wendy held her small bag filled of clothes. "Are you coming?" Wendy looked back at Carla when she noticed Carla didn't follow her to the door.

"I shall not. I'm not feeling very well..." Carla laid on the bed. "Now don't worry, child and go, Gray is waiting for you." Carla shued her out of the room. Wendy sighed but left, running down the stairs.

When she finally got downstairs, she saw Gray patiently waiting by the steps. "Oh, Gray!" Wendy jumped on him unexpectedly. This surprised him, making him tumble just a bit. But he was able to wrap his arms around her small frame and hug her back. "Sorry to have kept you waiting." She apologized. Gray put her down.

"No, don't worry 'bout it." Gray smiled down at her. "Anyways, this is the mission." Gray showed her the stamped paper. Wendy held the paper and carefully read it.

It was rather simple. All they needed to do was go to another town and find some bandits. It was nothing too hard. "Rather simple!" Wendy smiled. "Okay, let's start heading out!" Wendy grinned. The two started to walk away.

"What wrong with you, Wendy? Your face is a bit pale..." Gray asked as they waited for the train. Wendy chuckled lightly, remembering what had happened in her small home.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She smiled lightly up at him. "I guess i'm just a bit cold." She lied, not wanting to tell him the truth. Who knows what might happened. He could possibly be offended by it and not treat them the same. Or, he could be paranoid and double check everything before he does something.

After Gray was convinced that she was truely cold, since he didn't think that was the problem, Wendy began to look around for the certain mages she knew very well. «How could I have not noticed before?» She asked herself. She couldn't believe she couldn't smell the sweet vanilla coming off Lucy, or the Beachy smell that swelled off Juvia. Or even the new book smell that came from Levy or the sweet Cheese Cake scent that left Erza. How she could not smell any of those wonderful scents? They must've done something to hide their scents.

But, Wendy wasn't going to let their stalkerish acts get in the way of making Gray fall for her. She had to try to bring him closer even when knowing her four friends where watching her. They wouldn't do anything anyways, right?

"Wendy," Wendy was awoken from her DayDreams when Gray had waved his hand in front of her face. "The train." He gestured with his head towards the train.

"Oh, okay." Wendy nodded. "Sorry..." Wendy apologized, looking down at the floor.

"No need to apologize." Gray snickered, walking into the train with Wendy trailing behind him. He could her the worriedness in her tone everytime she said something. And he was going to figure out why. He couldn't let this slip. He loved and cared for Wendy deeply. He would hate it if she didn't feel comfortable telling him her problems. He loved the fact that he was close to Wendy, and that she trusted him. In which also meant that she shouldn't be afraid to tell him how she's feeling. He hated to admit it, but he'd be her personal journal if he had too.

The two friends sat across from each other, letting the silence take over them. "Oh..where's Carla?" Wondered Gray out loud. Wendy looked to Gray from the window which showed the sun setting.

"She's home." She said rather quietly. "She said she wasn't feeling good..." She looked away from Gray. She wasn't sure why, but she suddenly felt very sick. And it wasn't the train, either. "Gah," she sighed out. "I'm so tired." She frowned. It must've been because of all the surprises that had happened in one day. And it was so shocking and rather scary, too.

"Tired? Ha," Chuckled Gray. "Its only 6. Maybe your just hungry?" He questioned rather then suggested. "I'll order something if you want me to." He smiled.

Wendy smiled at his kindness but shook her head no. "Its okay, I'm not very hungry." She laid her head Down on her folded arms on the table.

"What ever you say, Wendy."

It was a few hours later that the two mages finally got to the destination they needed to be at. The town's train station was very small- but very classy at the same time. Wendy and Gray walked out the quiet train to be faced with loudness and bright colorful lights.

"Must be some party going on in the town."

"Like a celebration?" Wendy asked as they began their way down to the town. Gray nodded, paying mind to what was ahead of him. "But for what?" Wendy asked, skipping beside him. She felt a lot better 'knowing' that her four female friends weren't watching her. She didn't see them in the train. And she didn't see them coming off the train even if they were in the train.

"Not sure." Gray answered. The two mages walked down the path to the town. The trees around them where dark and wind was gentle- but hard enough to make the leaves brush against each other. And the moon was out-no clouds to block the moonlight. "Maybe a Holiday..." He suggested. "But we must look for the mayor, since he had made this Request." Gray said. Wendy nodded, understanding.

"Maybe we could eat first...?" Wendy looked up at Gray with a weak smile, a dark blush creeping among her face due to her stomach growling loudly.

Gray chuckled down at Wendy.

"Of course."

* * *

Happy Late Thanksgiving! ^-^ sorry for such a short chapter ;-;


End file.
